Escape
by KilataraMutt
Summary: Ch. 8: When the Ginyu Force gets curious of a black hole, Recoome is dared to go in and explore. Unfortunately, he may discover more than he bargained for.
1. A Strange Meeting In Hell

**Pawsy:** 'ello!  Here with the disclaimers!  I do not own DBZ *aawww…* or hell *hallelujah!*.  Anyway, I hope this is slightly enjoyable to you people, even those who are fans of the Z senshi…I think I spelled that right…so sit back, relax, and enjoy!  And remember…**the number** **3** **is evil**.

**Frieza:**  Will you quit bringing that up?!

**Pawsy:**  *evil laugh*

A Strange Meeting in Hell 

            Red soil mirroring the continuously cloudy sky, small fluffs of life encircling the area, and a few ogres to sort the whole thing out: this is hell.  This is the destination for those who have wasted their lives to sin.  Some are destined for a second chance to cleanse their soul, but a small majority is destined to stay.  That would be the group of those with their bodies.  King Yenma decided ages ago that they, the 'body keepers', would never be trusted.  Some of the strongest foes of the universe battle in the darker parts of hell, all hoping they will one day get their revenge on their murderers.

All, but one…Babidi, the wizard of evil, sat perched on a cliff side away from the group.  He has always been the outsider, especially when he fibbed about training Buu, his father's creation, and everyone found about the truth.  Now he is nothing in their eyes.

"Hell is fucked," Babidi mutters to himself as he stares into the blank, red canvas scenery.  Truthfully, today hasn't been that bad for him.  He's only been pummeled once and that was by a saiyan named Nappa, not the most powerful guy around.  He's been through worst.  It's worst with Cell, the one person who thinks he owns hell entirely.  Babidi traces a finger across a newly formed scar on his left arm.  It is strange, for being dead, he can still feel pain and he can still bleed.

"Hello, wizard," a sinister voice chuckles from behind. _Oh no…_ Babidi tries to get away but is immediately thrown face first into the red dirt.  Babidi manages to shift his sight to attempt a view of his attacker.  The Ginyu Force and their master Frieza come into the clearing, apparently watching the abuser at work.  _But if they're there, then this must be…oh shit!_  The wizard is jerked up and leveled eye to eye with Cell.  The android devilishly smiles.

"Pathetic," the larger being laughs, "you leave yourself wide open.  No wonder you're everyone's favorite source of prey."

"Let go!" Babidi struggles in his captor's grip.  "Or so help me, I'll…!"

"You'll what?" Cell snaps.  The wizard starts to mutter an incantation, earning him a swift slug across the jaw.  Cell drops the small being onto the ground, just so he can sharply kick the wizard's stomach.  Babidi lays there in pain, unable to move.  _Oh hell, let this end_.  Unfortunately, it is the just start.  The android continuously beat him out of sheer amusement, the same reason as all the others.  It's for fun.  What seemed like an eternity, the powerful being steps away from his prey.

"Like I said," Cell scoffs, "pathetic."  The android, losing interest in his game, walks away with the others following behind.

It took awhile until Babidi was able to recover, but when he did, the wizard crawled away from the spot.  The last thing he needed was a repeat performance.  Now he leans against a dying, black tree, the only bit of nature in hell, and curses at himself.

"Damn, I hate him," Babidi seethes as he spits out more blood.  The android's hit create a greater effect than people realize, but he knows.  He learns everyday.  At least the battle didn't create another mark on him.  All these attacks are definitely showing on him.  It's shredded most of his clothing except for the sleeveless black shirt and black pants he wore originally.  And he can't begin to count the scars; there are too many to count!  _A new one each day_, he thinks to himself.  A surge of anger then flares in him.  Not anger to the others, but towards him.  They wouldn't attack him if he wasn't…well…him!

"It's always me," he lets out a disgusted growl.  "It's always been me!!"  Beside where he is sitting, there is a spike from one of the demonic mountains that have sprung up.  He grabs the sharp edge and studies it carefully.  A twisted smile threatens to appear, but the wizard shakes the feeling off.  

"No, I promised that I wouldn't do that again," he sets the jagged edge down.  "And I plan to keep it."  But that promise becomes another nagging thought.  _He made you promise_, the voice says, _he was your friend_.  Babidi clutches onto the spike again.  _He was always looking out for you…and what do you do?_  His grip tightens on the edge.  _He helped you six times over and you send him six feet under!  You killed him, you bastard!!_

"Damn it!" Babidi takes the spike, and using its edge like a knife, slices a deep gash on his left arm.  After a few more gashes, he finally calms down.  The bloody spike drops onto the ground.  Babidi stares painfully at it.

"Another promise broken," he slumps forward slightly.  It really didn't matter; he barely remembered the guy who forced him into that deal.  Deserved to be dead.  

Death is strange.  Looking around, Babidi still can't believe where he is.  The image of hell he was taught about was gruesome and full of torment, but the only one truly being tortured is he.  The others don't mind being here as much, as long as he is around to be beaten on.

"Oh hell, just let me die permanently…" he begs to practically no one as he buries his face into his knees.

"That's a funny request," a voice quips.  Completely off-guard, the shocked wizard quickly turns his attention to behind him.  Leaning against a rotting tree trunk is a young man with his arms folded on his chest.  He has long deep black hair with ember-like orange streaks blended in.  Two stone gray eyes focus forward into the farther territories of hell.  His skin is barely touched with a gray tone, giving a lifeless look.

"Wanting to die permanently? Feh!" the figure stands erect, his arms falling to his side.  "You bastard, nonexistence is worst than death.  Everyone knows that."

"Nothing is worst than this," Babidi snaps, now over the shock of the newcomer.  The man laughs silently.

"Guess you've never seen a soul go nonexistent.  Muuuuch worst than this."  Babidi is already irritated with this guy.  First the man appears from nowhere and now he's trying to throw out some blank speech Babidi could care less about.

"What the hell are you here for?  Couldn't you bother someone else?" the wizard inquires.  The man doesn't reply, but shifts his gaze downward.

"You feel hated," the words surprise Babidi.

"What do you mean?"  The man points to him.

"Only those who feel hated hurt themselves."  The wizard has never wanted to hide so much.  He hates it when someone finds out about his 'habit.'

"And what makes you think that?" Babidi retorts.  The man extends an arm showing the various scars trying to heal.

"I feel the same." The man looks forward again.  "Deceit, brother of Hard Heart."  Babidi stares at the man with curiosity.  "Fear, companion of Silence.  Torment, Madness, and Depression, better together than alone," the man smiles to himself.  "And Darkness, the final realm."  His head slumps against his chest as he lets out a small chuckle.  _Oh great, I'm in the presence of a maniac_, Babidi thinks to himself.  He decides it best to leave the newcomer alone.

"That's my ticket to escape from here," the man laughs.  Upon hearing this, Babidi quickly looks to the man.

"What?"

"I'm getting out of this hellhole," the man says again.  "And I'm going to become more powerful than any of these bastards."

"Liar!"  The man looks in amusement towards the smaller figure.

"I do not!" the man smiles.  "It's all true.  I'm leaving here and I'm not looking back."  The wizard laughs.

"Oh, really?  And how do you propose to do that?"

"Simple," the man happily snarls, "that little chant is my ticket to place away from here.  I happen to know that if I hadn't committed suicide, I'd be in a better place.  A place where I wouldn't have to take crap from these Hell beings!"  He jerks his gaze away.  "A place where I belong."

"You mad," Babidi laughs and turns to leave.

"You could get there too.  Get away from this place," the man's voice says.  "Away from the torment and beatings.  Away from all of this."  The man sounds distant suddenly.

"Yeah, as if that were true," the wizard stalks off.

"Okay, but if you change your mind, I'll be waiting here at the end of the week!"  Babidi looks at the newcomer strangely.

"Freak."  Babidi finally gets away from the stranger and just lost sight of the guy when he's suddenly lifted off the ground.

"Got bored," Cell hisses.  "Time for round two!"

***********************************

Pawsy:  TBX…I mean C!  TBC!  *dramatic voice*  To Be Continued!!!


	2. Another Place?

**_Pawsy:_** More disclaimers!  I don't own DBZ! WAAAAAAHH!!!  *sniff* Okay, I'm better!  I hope you enjoy this piece of the story as much as the first part.  I definitely want to thank the people who reviewed: Chibi Binasu-chan, Silvertress, and Morgan! *my cuz*  Check out their stories too, now!  Don't be stingy on tastes!  Ahem…so let's continue, hmm?  And remember, _hamsters **can dance**!  _*Hampsterdance song starts up*

**************************

**_Another Place?_**

_Funny how things work: you have the power to control anything and anyone you want, but you never get to use that power.  You're just a worthless life, a wasted chance for another._  Babidi stirs from his thoughts slightly.  Trying to move, he collapses onto the ground again.  _Damn, that android hits hard!_  _At least I'm not dead…metaphorically speaking, that is._  After a few more moments, the spinning sensation in his head stops and he's able to focus on trying to stand.  It takes a while, but he is successful…with the help of a dead tree.

"Well, that didn't go so bad.  Must be in one of his better moods," Babidi mutters to himself.  Taking a second to adjust on standing, he finally makes a few painful steps away from the spot.  He is desperate to get away.  It won't be long before Cell returns for another 'game.'  The thought causes a burning anger.

"That's all I am!  Someone's punching bag that they can take their anger out on!  That's all I've ever been!" He suddenly stumbles and hits the ground, letting a whimper of pain as he lands on his probably broken arm.  _Weak, that's all I've ever been_.  Hot tears threaten to break loose, but the wizard forces them back and tries to stand again.  He can't stay out here, especially with nightfall coming upon them.

Night is a dangerous time, even in hell…especially in hell.  Babidi remembers the last time he was out in the darkened area…

It is his first night upon his coming to hell.  The darkness is just enough to shadow the realm, allowing all figures to disappear with only their outlines to distinguish them.  He is at the height of popularity, what with everyone believing him to be some master fight trainer.  He laughs at the irony of the situation.

"If they only knew…" he says quietly.  His thoughts are quickly scattered by the scream.  Before he can wonder what it is, one of the guardian ogres fell before him.  Its throat slit, its stomach disemboweled, and its face twisted into a painful scream.  Backing away from the corpse, Babidi felt a chill brush by him, causing a sensation of fear to burn inside of him.

**_Alone at night, are we?_** a voice hisses from nowhere.  He quickly turns to see who is there when…

That's where the memory ends.  As far as Babidi could tell, he awoke the next morning, scratch free and alone.  There was no body, not a single trace from the murder, anywhere.  He just shrugged the whole incident off as nothing.  But he never could shake that feeling of fear away, a sense he felt that was forced into him, as strange as that sounds.  Sitting and leaning against a cave wall, caves being the only true shelter for 'body keepers' like him, Babidi looks out into the darkness.  Seeing figures move in the shadows, he dismisses it as nothing more than the ogres looking for escapees.

"As if, anyone could escape," Babidi scoffs.  Even with that thought, he can't help but remember the newcomer's words.

_"I'm getting out of this hellhole!"_  He really believes there's a way to escape from hell?  Please!

_"…I'm going to become more powerful than any of these bastards."_  Apparently, he's never met Cell…

_"I'm leaving here and I'm not looking back."  _Even if that is true, where will he go, huh?  Heaven? Heh!  He wishes!  It's either Heaven or hell, no other choices!

_"I happen to know that if I hadn't committed suicide, I'd be in a better place."  _Then again, he did seem awful confident in that belief…

_"A place where I wouldn't have to take crap from these Hell beings!"  _It could be believable…Damn!  It would be good to escape from them!

_"A place where I belong."  _If only…

Babidi shakes every thought of the newcomer out of his mind.

"What am I doing?  Am I really going to believe such mindless dribble?  It's just a load of shit!"  He presses deeper into the cave wall, as if he could.  _I can't believe I even considered such things…_  _There really isn't a point to leaving hell.  Hell is, well, **hell**!  Torment is just part of the deal once your sent here!  Everyone suffers in hell!_

"Then why am I the only one being tormented?" Babidi snarls viciously.  "I hate this!  I hate this place!  I hate the people!  And I certainly hate…" he quickly calms down and with a saddened tone adds, "…me…" In hell everyone is against him, even **he **is against **himself**.  He always has been.  Over time, he's managed to hide that emotion from everyone with a confident, yet cowardly appearance.  He could care less what everyone thinks of him.  Besides, it's all true, anyway.

He has the edge in his hands, just like before.  If only he could disappear and be out of everyone's way.  His enemies, his allies, his father, whom he hasn't seen once in hell so far, thankfully; they could care less if he was gone.  Make their afterlife a little happier.

The thought is extremely tempting.  Drawing the spike up, he holds it before him.  _A quick stab in the throat should be quick_, he thinks.

_"…Nonexistence is worst than death."_  Once again, that man's voice rings clearly!

"Still into killing yourself, I see…" ….a little **too** clearly!  Babidi looks deeper into the cave.  There is the newcomer leaning against a way.  He shifts his gaze over to the wizard and a sarcastic smile appears.  A mock look of surprise highlights his deathlike features.

"My, my, we must stop meeting like this!  People will talk!" the man bursts out laughing.  Babidi hardly finds anything amusing.

"Shuttup!  Just shut the fuck up!!" the wizard screams.  The man immediately falls silent, but that smile remains.

"My word!  What a temper!" the man gets up and walks over to the entrance where Babidi immediately gets onto his feet, but stumbles back down slightly.  His body still hasn't healed from earlier.  The newcomer turns his lightly ashen face out into the night.

"It's dark out there…" his expression hardens.  "Anything could be lurking out there…"

"Something does." the man looks towards Babidi.  "A lot of things do, for crying out loud.  They're probably creatures to slaughter those who stay out too long.  It's hell, right?"

"Creatures that slaughter?  Amazing…"

"What is?" the wizard asks.

"There's a creature injuring people and you're not there to greet it," the man looks back out side.  "Then again, you probably inflict enough harm on yourself by yourself, correct?"  Babidi has never wanted to hurt someone so much as this person.  _Who does he think he is!_  First, the guy comes out of nowhere preaching about his…habits…then he starts talking about some bizarre chant, continues with fantasies about leaving hell to a 'place where he belongs,' and now he's teasing him like everyone else does.  If he had his way, this man would be nonexis…no, tormented for an eternity!

"Why would I want to meet a creature I know nothing about?!" the wizard snarls.

"Because, I do!" the man leaps out of the cave and into the unforgiving darkness.  In seconds, he's swallowed by the night.  Babidi can't think of anything to say at this point.

Well, there's one thing he has to admit, being a wizard is not a bad thing.  Using a spell long forgotten and remembered after he died, Babidi looks at his healed body.  There may be a few sore spots still, but it's better than a thrashed body.  The voices quickly catch his attention.  It's the Ginyu Force, and he's really in no mood to be torn apart by them, especially after just healing.  The small wizard quickly ducks behind one of the dead trees and waits for them to pass.  But their conversation is nothing to the one in front of him.

A distance away, he sees a few ogres are quietly talking amongst each other.  Apparently, they don't want anyone to hear them.  That's the only reasons the ogres come out into the territory of the 'body keepers.'  Originally, Babidi could care less, but it's what one of them says that steals attention away from everything else.

"Another place?  Beyond hell?" a dark blue ogre with one horn exclaims.

"That's right, Kif.  And get this, the entrance is supposed to be hidden somewhere around hell!" a lighter blue ogre with a black goatee mutters.

"Oh, come of it, Dap!  It's just a fairy tale!"

"What do you know, Mez?  It could be real!" Dap growls.

"Please!  If it is true, why have we never seen the entrance? We've all been in hell for a long time, remember?"

"It's hid-den!" Dap says slowly, as if Mez is a child.  "It just doesn't make itself noticeable for anyone!"

"Oh really?" Mez, always the skeptic, plays with the glasses on his face.  "Do tell me, what kind of people belong in this place?  This…realm beyond hell."  Dap's confident smile disappears to a confused expression.

"Well, uh, it's for…those who have been…_really bad_!" the ogre nods his head in triumph.

"Oh my!" Mez gasps.  "Sounds almost like…**hell**!"  The other ogres suddenly burst out laughing at the now blushing Dap.

"And tell us," Kif manages to say though giggles, "just what happens to these 'bad people?'"  Dap seethes quietly.

"Depends…" a voice says in a sinister tone.  The ogres suddenly fall silent and look to the left.  Emerging from the dead forests is the newcomer.

"Hey!  Who do you think you are?  You little…I'll teach you to interfere with **our** meetings!" Goz, a blue ogre, snarls, but is quickly cut off by Kif.

"Wait…you act like the place exists."

"Well, that's obvious," the man stands erect and facing the ogres with a smile says, "Because it does."  This comment is immediately answered with retaliation from the ogres.  The man bares their retorts with a viciously calm smile.

"Now, now, let's all be gentlemen about this!  No need for the screams," his voice drops dramatically.  The ogres are silent.  The man jerks his head to the side and stares into the distance.

"It's real.  It harbors a power no **mortal**…" he says the word with disgust, "can comprehend.  The only ones who can go have to prove themselves."  The man keeps his head to the side, but his eyes drift back to the ogres.  "Believe me…none of these, erh!  'Things' are nearly capable of even stepping towards the gates."

"The gates?" Goz says.  "The gates of what?"  A familiar smile breaks across the man's face.

"Don't worry…" he says, "The name will come eventually….but not now."  The man turns and stalks off without a single protest.

"Well, uh…" Dap mutters quietly.  "What do you guys think of…that?"

Babidi didn't hear the answer.  The Ginyu Force found him, instead.

The newcomer leans against the same tree from a week ago.  It's been six days with the setting sun ending the seventh.  Today is his day to prove the existence of the other realm…the realm beyond hell.  The man looks curiously at his surroundings and instead of his usual smile, a look of disgust smears across his face.  _Guess he won't be joining me…so I'll…_

"I'm here," the man's thoughts are interrupted and he quickly jerks his sight down.  Standing in front of him is Babidi, thrashed entirely from a recent fight.

"So you are," the newcomer replies.

"I want to…help you on getting out of here…" the wizard says uncertainly.  The man laughs quietly.

"In other words, you want to come too."  Babidi hesitates a moment before answering.

"…yes…"  The man stands straight and flicks some mangled black hair out of his face.

"Well, then, let's get started…"

****************************

To Be Continued… 

**_Pawsy:_**  Y'ello!  Er, I mean, Bya!  I hope you enjoyed this little segment of the story.  Well, it's not over yet!  Babidi has officially decided to join forces with the newcomer, but it by the man's words, it ain't gonna be easy to leave…er…hades. *I'm a non-cusser, sue me!*  So just stick around and bear with me!  The next chapter's gonna be quite a show.  Now if you don't mind, please review my story, thank you!


	3. The Threat Begins

**_Pawsy:_**  Hello again!  I'm here with the lovely disclaimers!  _*Like you're actually reading this!*_  Anyway, I don't own DBZ.  It belongs to Akira Toriyama.  But, if I'm lucky, I can buy Akira off E-bay, and then maybe…_*ahem!* _Sorry, thinking to myself…ow…it hurt…  Just to be annoying, all I own are my room, my stories, my crazy little man in this story, and my stuff.  Please also keep in mind…_*demented grin*_ My Axe Is My Buddy!!

*******************************

The Threat Begins 

The newcomer's smile flashes a twinge of insanity that's very easy to see, but it doesn't matter.  He's pretty crazy to believe there's a way to escape, and Babidi is starting to believe him.

"Of course, it's not an easy task to get there, you know."  The man paces a bit.  "There are…specific steps to be taken."  The wizard stares curiously at his new partner.

"What kind of steps?" he asks.  The man stops pacing.

"It's a painful and difficult trial.  All of those who try to enter must be prepared two ways: emotionally and spiritually."  The man's words don't make a lot of sense.

"You're first trial is coming along fine," the newcomer states.

"What?"  The man points to the sliced arms of the wizard.

"Pain," the man says with a gray tone.  "It helps to fuel your power…"

"What power?" Babidi asks.  The man faces with a deathlike glare.  Suddenly, for no reason, that demented smile returns.

"A power that no one can comprehend.  The power to harm…the power to torture with absolute pleasure in the game…the power to kill with a thirst for more.  No one can truly understand it."  The man comes down to Babidi's height level so they see eye to eye.

"I know you want to hurt them.  I mean, there's probably not a single person you enjoy being in company with.  They all hate you, correct?"

"…yeesss…." the wizard mutters silently.

"I bet you want revenge!  For once, you'd like to see them in agony and humiliation!" The man stands up and starts pacing furiously.  "You want to see them writhing in pain!  Watch as their blood is being spilt to color this fucking soil!"  He swivels sharply around to see Babidi staring at him, but nodding in agreement.  "Well, guess what?  I do too," the man hisses.  "They've caused enough pain to us, no?"

"Of course, they have.  They have nothing better to do," Babidi growls.

"Yes!  Now, you're getting the spirit of things!" the newcomer is suddenly beside Babidi.  "But, there is a price to it all.  In order to cause pain," he quickly glides to the other side of the room, "you must feel it."  The man's voice drops dramatically.

"Think back to your life…a day where you will **never** forget what happened.  It was **the most** tormenting day of your life!" he ends the sentence with a hiss.  "Try to reawaken those emotions.  Make them stir and live again."  The newcomer turns his back on the wizard.  In hearing these words, Babidi pretends to try to make sense of it.   But he knows what the man's talking about.  His eyes close in thought.  _A day you'll never forget._  He knows he'll never forget it.  Lost everything in under a week.  A home, his best friend, his father, a group he **knew** he belonged in…a life that actually didn't hurt him…

Babidi's unaware of the transformation going on around him.  _I had the perfect life…and it's my fault I lost it!_  Suddenly, something seems different.  He quickly opens his eyes and looks at himself.  His heart plummets at the sight.  There he is, the same as always, but with a different wardrobe.  The torn black jeans with the frayed ends, the worn sneakers that barely stay on…and the sleeveless, once white shirt in it's now blood soaked red color.

"Oh hell," are the only words he manages to say.

"Interesting…" the newcomer says with a tainted smile.  "Although it doesn't look much, but by your expression, I'm guessing there's quite a history to your…appearance."  The wizard looks at the newcomer, but doesn't see a difference to him.

"What about you?  Your look exactly the same as before," Babidi mutters.  The man's death-like cheery mode fades into an emotionless state.

"No, I don't…you didn't see me before."

"Tell me why we're doing this again?" Babidi asks in a nervous tone.  The man heaves a disgruntled sigh but decides to answer.

"It's simple," he starts.  "In order to truly prove your worthiness, you need to show your toleration of giving pain."

"You act like I **can** give them pain!" the wizard exclaims.  He already sees their destination.  The Ginyu Force is straight ahead.  The newcomer swivels around to face his accomplice.

"Look!  They thrash you mercilessly on a daily basis!"

"Actually, that would be Cell or Frieza…" Babidi interrupts causing the newcomer to let out a groan.

"Don't you want to get back at them!" he yells.

"Well, of course, I do!  But how do you propose I do that?!  Every time I try to use my magic to defend myself, they're already pounding me into the ground!"

"You don't need magic!" the man snaps.  He then lets out a small grunt, shrugs his shoulders, and stands up straight.  In seconds he's back to his calm demeanor.

"I confident there are other ways to harm them…"

"Yeah?" Babidi laughs disgustingly.  "Like how?"  The man rolls his shoulders back while staring into the sky.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe you can shoot them," he states.

"Shoot them?" Babidi says with an 'I-can't-believe-you' grin on his face.  "You act like a gun shot would hurt them!  More or less, that I could!"

"I don't know," the man says again.  "You did a pretty good round on that other guy at his home."  Babidi falls dead silent.

"H…how do y…you know about…that?" he says quietly.

"You're not the only one who can read minds."  The man looks down at the wizard with a demented smile.  "And believe me, you think **very loudly**…"  The man jerks his head up and walks forward.

"Come along!  We can't have them waiting all day, can we?"  Babidi follows after him without another word of protest.

"Remember that time on Fuji-faw?" Recoome asks the group.  "I don't think we've ever destroyed a planet so full of royalty."

"That's because they were having wedding to unite planets, Recoome," Ginyu, who died recently due to a 'highway incident', says with no interest.

"Okay, I think we've gone through enough memories today.  Let's find someone to spar," Jeice says and jumps off the rock he has been sitting on for the last hour.  "Maybe, if we're lucky, we'll find one of those saiyans around here."

"Why have a saiyan…!" the Ginyu Force turn their sights to the right, "…when a challenge has come to meet you…"  The newcomer emerges from the shadows with a slightly nervous Babidi behind him.  After a few seconds, the whole group bursts out laughing.

"Oh my gosh," Jeice says in between breaths.  "Are you serious?!"

"You two think you can actually hurt us.  I mean, sure, the dude looks sorta prepared," Recoome says, "but the wizard too?  Pathetic!"  Babidi starts to feel his blood boil slightly.

"All right, all right," Captain Ginyu steps forward and stands directly face to face with the newcomer.  "You want to challenge us?"

"That is the idea," the man says unwavering to the horned alien's cocky threats.  "And I will beat you."  This is welcomed with another round of laughter…that ends just as quickly as it had begun.  Ginyu just stood rooted in his spot, his once pleased expression giving way to a painful one.  The newcomer stands in his spot too, with his sword still in the alien's stomach.

"Do not doubt me," the man swivels his sword with every word.  Then, he quickly jerks the entire blade from the purple alien and slings it over his shoulder.  Blue blood drips from the sword's point and soaks into the deep red soil.

"Hmm…" the man says.  "Red and blue make purple…how ironic!" he hisses with pleasure.  He turns to walk away when the other four leap in front of him.

"How dare you hurt the captain!" Guldo sneers.

"Now you'll pay for it and dearly may we add!" Burter adds.  They all leap forward but the man doesn't budge.  Three inches from him, they all halt.

"Well?" he asks.

"…er, well, uh…aren't you gonna, you know…fight back?" Jeice says quietly.

"I will if you give me a reason to."  The man shifts his footing slightly.  "Come and get me and then I will attack."  The four look to each other, to the man, and back to one another.  Finally they all glare at the man hatefully.

"You better be glad 'cause we're letting you go this time!" Burter growls.

"Yeah!  If our leader wasn't in this condition, you'd be in real trouble!" Jeice snarls.

"I see.  May I be as blessed the second time we meet again," the man smiles.

"M…meet…again?" Guldo stutters.

"Why, of course!  I won't rest until you're **all **down," the newcomer says with a joyous tone.  "Which may be sooner than you think."  He flickers his blade slightly.  The Ginyu Force members stare in shock and rapidly retreat from the spot.

Babidi can't help but watch as they leave.  Never has he been able to get rid of them.  The newcomer had won, just like he said he would.  He looks towards the man, who is staring at blade.  In seconds, the sword just vanishes from sight.

"How did you do that?" Babidi quickly asks.  The man smiles slightly.

"I let my emotions control me.  **They** conjured my blade, **they** showed me how to use it, and **they** let me win.  I used pain to create pain.  It's that simple.  You can do it too."

"Are you crazy?  Me?"  The man laughs at the wizard's reaction.

"Yeah, you.  I've been telling you that all along!"  This is all too confusing.

"I still don't think I can do nowhere near half the things you speak of…" Babidi mutters.

"Well, we'll just have to test the theory, correct?"  Before Babidi can reply, darkness sweeps over him.

_What happened?_  Babidi lifts himself up slightly and looks around.  He's in the forests.  

"What the…" he pulls himself onto his feet.  "Hello?  Anyone?"  No answer, just silence.  _What the hell?_  He gets a better view of his surroundings.  It's then that it hits him.  This is where he met the strange newcomer.  He had just finished…'relieving stress' when that man saw him.  From there on, he would see the guy repeatedly.  Up to the point where he tried to get the wizard to understand something only the newcomer can comprehend.  _But, where is he now?_  Babidi looks around but only finds the spike edge he used a week ago.  _Was it a dream?_  He's finally torn away from his thoughts when a familiar voice rings out.

"Hey you!" The Ginyu Force, minus their leader, comes charging forward.

"What do you want?" Babidi snaps.

"Heh, bold aren't we?" Recoome says.  "That little attitude won't last long."

"Yeah, we're here to teach you a lesson after your friend's demonstration," Jeice looks around.  "Hey, where is that guy anyway?"  Babidi stares at them before looking at himself.  The bloodied shirt and torn jeans remain.  _It really happened…oh, hell, what's going on?_  Then another thought hits him.  The newcomer is nowhere in sight.

"Huh!  Looks like you don't have your bodyguard with you this time…" a twisted smile flashes across Jeice's face.  "This should make things a lot more interesting for us."  They start to advance upon the wizard.  Strangely, for once, Babidi didn't feel like backing down…at least not immediately.  When he finally realizes the situation, he tries to escape but it's too late.  Recoome has him down in seconds.

"Man!  Talk about pathetic!" he looks towards the others.  " I don't think it'll take much to beat this one to submission."  Recoome then lowers his voice to a joyous low tone.  "Shall we get started?"

It didn't take much, Recoome was right about that.  Unfortunately, all four decided they needed to avenge their healing leader and took it out on the wizard.  Babidi can barely move, but watches as the four stalk off, laughing at their triumph.  Seeing them so victorious causes his blood to boil.  _Bastards!_  Somehow, he manages to slowly rise up.  _I hate them.  I so damn hate them!_  He doesn't know what comes over him, but he knows he can't take it any more.

"Leaving already…you bastards," Babidi pants.

 "Well, well, well, you can still stand!" the others look back as well to see their struggling prey.

"Well, hell, of course I can stand," Babidi growls.

"He's just asking for it, isn't he?" Jeice laughs.

"Who cares?  More fun for us!" Burter stalks forward.  "I wanna start the game this time."

"Come and get me, you abused bastard."  Burter stops suddenly.

"What did you say?"

"I can read minds, you fuck.  It's easy to see your wonderful home life," Babidi says, a red streak of color in his eyes that disappears quickly.  "Which wasn't all that great, correct?  So tell me, how many times were you 'punished' a day?"  Burter quickly powers up to his top power.

"You little…" The blue alien leaps forward.  In a flash, he is screaming and gripping his right arm.  His hand lies on the ground, separated from his body; his blood dripping from the new blade.  Jeice runs over to the fallen member…and loses a chunk of his shoulder in return.  He grabs onto his shoulder in shock and pain, but that hardly stops the bleeding.  Babidi stands before the two.  He fixedly stares in a strange awe at the sword in his hands; its blade is dripping with the other two's blood.

"Hey, now!" Recoome snarls.  "What's going on here?  You're doing that sword thing like that other guy did."  Babidi looks at the four force members.

"No, I'm not…" he says and grips the blade's handle.  "I haven't gutted one of you yet."  The wizard quickly charges forward and, with a swift movement, opens a large gash across Guldo's abdomen.  The small toad slowly crumples forward, twitching slightly.  Babidi stands straight with a smile on his face.

"Now I did that 'sword thing,'" he says, mocking Recoome's words.  Recoome is the only one left without an injury.  True, he's the strongest of the four, but the question remains whether to stay and challenge the bastard, or to run off and never look back.

"Okay, I don't know what you've done to yourself," Recoome says fiercely, but quietly, "And it's obvious that other guy is involved with the change."  He walks over to Guldo and picks him off the ground.  "I'm in no mode to lose a limb or bleed at for that matter.  I'm leaving."  Recoome turns and leaves in the other direction.  Jeice follows behind the taller member with a whimpering Burter tagging along.  Watching them leave, Babidi just stands rooted to the ground.

"They left.  They left without leaving a single scratch on me…" he mutters in disbelieving joy.  I got them to leave…  He looks down at the sword in his hand and breaks a twisted smile.  He likes this power.  It gives him the best feeling he's had in years.

"I'm sensing a change coming to Hell," Babidi says happily as he walks off to another spot in Hell.  From a tree limb, the newcomer laughs quietly.

"I do too, wizard.  I do too…"

******************************************

**_Pawsy:_** Heya!  That's it for Part 3.  Not bad if I say so myself…which is a big thing for me.  I'm an art critic and criticize everything I do, written or drawn.  Speaking of drawn, I'm trying to draw a picture of the newcomer.  I think it will turn out good, but I really can't draw people.  Oh well.

**_Frieza:_**  Next time…

**_Pawsy:_**  Huh?  Oh!  Next time, we have two new characters into the plot.  Heaven's catching on to the disturbances in…er…

**_Frieza:_**  Hell…

**_Pawsy:_**  Thanks, Frieza.  Yes, Hades, and it's catching the attention of certain people.  The Supreme Kai might be a person.  You never know.  *hint, hint!*  Also, the newcomer gives out another step to leaving.  An **interesting** step…

**_Frieza:_**  That's about it…

**_Pawsy:_**  Yes it is…oh, except for one more thing…my cousin's probably asking this question too, but I have to know…**WHAT THE HECK IS 'MARY SUE**??'

**_Frieza:_**  No need to scream, kiddo…

**_Pawsy:_**  What are you talking about?  It's been driving me crazy!  People are mentioning about this Mary Sue person in their stories.  And why is it Mary Sue?  Why not Cathy May?  Or Brandy Carmen?  Puhleeze tell me what it means…I'll be very happy and I'll stop being so annoying.


	4. Unwelcome Surprises

**_Pawsy:_**  How can I put this…hmm?  I know!  I don't own DBZ.  Yep.  Whew!  That was hard!  Anyway, we have a more important announcement…**THANK YOU ALEX ULTRA!**!!  This wonderful author answered the question that has been burning into the back of this cat girl's mind!  Praise the Alex Ultra!  NOW!!  _*bows continuously*_

**_Frieza:_**  Calm down, kiddo.  You're gonna wake the people in China…

**_Pawsy:_**  But I am soooo thankful!  Besides, maybe the Chinese people will bring some orange chicken!  Yummy…**__**

**_Frieza:_**  I thought you said you'd be less annoying after your question was answered…

**_Pawsy:_**  I did?  Well, I forgot!  Thank you for limited attention spans! _*blink, blink*_ ….what were we talking about?

**_Frieza:_**  _*sigh*_

*************************************

Unwelcome Surprises 

It is morning and the Supreme Kai awakens on his planet.  _Wow, how time flies…_ he sleepily thinks to himself.  Turning in his bed, he suddenly awakes to a new and more important thought

"I can't be…" he mutters quietly.  Leaping out his bed, he stops before a mirror.  There he is, Shin, the Supreme Kai…unfused…  He takes a hand and strokes back the familiar white Mohawk.  He hardly believes it.  Just yesterday, he was fused to his guardian, Kabito.  Ever since the battle with Buu, and the earrings, and Elder Kai saying the fusion is permanent… He stops.  _Elder Kai!  Maybe he knows what has happened!_  He bolts out of his room, completely forgetting he could just transport, and almost runs into a confused looking Kabito.  Upon reaching the door, the kai throws the door open.

"Elder Kai!" he calls out.  Empty…  Frantically looking in the room, he tries thinking of where his ancestor could be.

**_If you want to see me so much, you'll need to look outside…_** the wizened kai's voice rings clearly in the Supreme Kai's mind.  Without hesitation, he transports to the Elder Kai's position.  The older being smiles at his younger descendent when he arrives.

"I see you've noticed your change?" the kai asks.

"Yes sir," Shin calms slightly.  Apparently, his ancestor knows how this feat has happened and awaits the answer.

"And I'm bettin' you want to know how you were able to reverse the permanent change had happened earlier this year…"

"Yes sir," Shin says again.

"That's good!  Inquiries sharpen the minds at times," the Elder Kai laughs.  "As far as your 'reverse fusion'…I have no idea!"  This answer catches the Supreme Kai completely off guard.

"B-but if you don't…then h-how…?" he stutters.

"Well, I didn't do this.  It's practically a shock for all of us!"

"But I **did** separate you," a medium tone rings in their ears.  A man, looking his early to middle twenties, steps forward.  His hair goes back in spikes and is colored silver with gold streaks; the planet's sun remarkably highlights these features.

"I have come to speak with you, Supreme Kai," the man's eyes narrow.  "And I mean **only** you."  Shin stares at the being before nodding silently.  "Well?" the man asks.

"Well what?" the kai asks.

"Follow me.  I have dire news that shall be served once we're away from prying ears."  The man walks forward.  A split rips in front of the being as he steps into it.  "Come on, now!  We haven't all day!" his voice calls out from the other side.

"R-right!" Shin quickly follows after the being into the portal.  He looks around him.  The scenery is a rocky terrain deep within a darkened cave.  The area is well lighted, considering there are no openings allowing sunlight to enter.  Changing his attention suddenly, he turns back and sees his exit gone.  The kai turns back around to ask about the missing entrance, only to fall silent before the sight before him.  The man is no longer there…but a new being altogether.

Crouching on a large cliff before the Supreme Kai is a titanic creature of size.  Its long, slender body is covered in silver-white fur except for its white-scaled underside and a trail of silver blade-shaped spikes trail from the back of its head to the tip of its long tail.  A long, dog-like snout harbors two large canines that extend from the beast's jowls to the nape of its neck.  Two large bat/dragon mix wings, white with a gold back, unfold from its body and surround the blackened background.  His clawed hands cling close to his form, his ivory white claws gleaming and digging into the earth below.  Two curvature black eyes glare down at him, its white pupils narrow.

Shin backs up from the beast, bumping into a towering cliff behind him.  The beast brings its wings closer to its form.

"Relax, young kai," the creature says.  "It is I, the one you spoke with earlier…"

"W-who are y-you?" Shin stutters.  The beast shows a calm smile.

"My name is Eternity.  I am a blue star dragon, understand?" Shin shakes his head to the creature's surprise.  "Didn't Daikaioh tell you of star dragons?  Beings of the deep cosmos?"  The kai thinks for a moment and quickly remembers.

"Yes, yes he did speak of you.  Beasts…dragons born from the stars, correct?"  Eternity smiles again.

"Either born from another dragon or self created, yes, I am star.  Living and breathing before you.  Please, do not feel threatened around me.  I promise not to eat you," the dragon adds as a joke; a joke Shin really didn't find too amusing.  Relaxing slightly, he approaches the dragon with a question burning in him.

"How and why?" the dragon stares at the kai with questioning expression.  "How did you separate a fusion that was supposedly permanent and why am I here?" Eternity sighs and smiles calmly again.

"The fusion is easily reversible with my powers.  I'm not as bound to such mortality as most of you kais.  No offense to you, of course."

"None taken.  Go on," Shin says.  The dragon shifts slightly before continuing.

"Basically, it was your two souls that left you combined.  By merely disconnecting that one piece of soul that hung together, the separation came easily.  It made this conversing with only you easier and I thought you would like it."

"I have no complaints, really," Shin says, warming up to the dragon's presence.  "A matter of souls.  Amazing!  Which now leads to my second question.  Why am I here?"  It is now the dragon shows a hardened expression.

"We truly have lead to this conversation.  Souls are the reason I'm here."  Eternity closes his eyes in thought.  "Have you been watching hell, lately?"

"Well, not exactly," Shin grows slightly nervous as if he had made a huge mistake.  "What has been happening?"

"There has been a tormentor on the loose.  One of deadly fame at the moment…" the dragon looks at the kai again with seriousness.  "It seems the whole realm is slowly being picked of people, who are later found greatly injured.  There is someone down there hurting souls!  **Souls**, of all things!" the creature shudders in anger.

"I see…but," the kai hesitates slightly, "But why tell me?  What shall I do to help this problem?"

"Try talking to the attacker," is Eternity's reply.  "I believe you have the best chance of speaking to him than anyone else, no matter the circumstances…"

"Circumstances?"  The dragon looks at the kai uncomfortably.

"I don't think the two of you will jump at the proposition of speaking to one another immediately," the creature shakes its head of the thought.  "But that is not the importance of this meeting.  I need you to find out where this attacker is getting his power…or maybe…" Eternity falls silent and curses to himself before looking back to Shin.  "Please, do this favor for me.  I feel as if…something…shouldn't be there.  I just don't know what!"

"And that's where I come in?"

"Naturally.  I've seen your many feats of guidance and guardianship since the passing of Daikaioh and I don't think there could've been a better kai chosen.  I have complete faith in you on this mission."

"Thank you, I will try my best to get the information you need."

"I wouldn't expect any less…" a flash forms over the dragon and in seconds, the creature is reduced to human form from before.  "I will wait for you on the kai planet, if that suits you."

"Please, you are more than welcome," Eternity smiles at the comment.

"Thank you.  Shall we return then?"  With a slight movement of his hand, the world around them blows away like sand in the air and they stand on the kai planet once again.  Kabito and Elder Kai look towards the two beings that have appeared from nowhere.

"Well, then, I guess I shall be leaving you for the moment," Shin says.

"For the moment…" Eternity replies.  With that exchange of words, the Supreme Kai is gone.

Shin opens his eyes to the familiar sight of red terrain.  Hell, the same hell that Daikaioh brought him too during his training as the east kaioshin.  _Here it is, hell, just like it should be…_  Everything is the same as he remembers the last time he came and that was centuries ago!  _Strange, I was expecting a great change.  The dragon made it sound like there was a devastating twist of…_  Looking around again, he notices something that he didn't before.

"Where is everyone?" he says quietly.  The realm is usually populated with souls and ogres, but now…now everything is so **vacant**.  A sudden noise distracts his thoughts.  Voices.  Very familiar voices.  Walking towards the sound, he sees a group sitting near a cliff side.  On the highest stone formation, Cell stands with a sly smile.

"Are you telling me you are afraid of fighting?"  Shin looks towards the Ginyu Force, whom Cell is talking to.  "That's pathetic," the android laughs.

"But you should've seen him!  It's weird!" Jeice calls out while holding a fresh bandage onto his shoulder.

"I'm the only one who got out scratch free!" Recoome snarls.

"That makes **you** the most cowardly," Cell snaps at him.  Recoome falls silent.

"I am not a coward," Recoome seethes quietly.  Cell is suddenly caught off guard by the Force member's boldness, but the shock quickly wears away as he starts to decide to make an example of the weaker being.  Shin decides its now the best time to intervene.

"You there!"  Every villain freezes on the spot.

"Who's that?" a voice mutters from the silence.

"I know him!" the group looks towards PuiPui; Yakon stands besides him.  "That's the Supreme Kai!  I remember him well…"

"Supreme Kai, huh?" Cell looks to him.  "Just what do you want anyway, kai?"  Shin scowls at the android's cockiness but shrugs it off.

"I'm here to see what has made this place so deserted."  Burter comes forward.

"You **really** want to know that?  **Please**!  It's best if you don't!"

"Shuttup, fool!" Cell snarls, leaping off the cliff side and delivering a sharp blow to the Ginyu, sending the blue alien flying back and into a rocky crag.  The android looks back to the kai.

"Why do you ask?" he asks.

"Apparently, whatever is disrupting hell is causing quite a stir in the heavens," Shin replies calmly.

"Big deal," the android turns his back on the higher being.  Shin can feel his temper rising.

"It **is**!  I **demand** one of you to show me this attacker!"  The android blankly stares at the kai.

"What matter is it to you?"  Shin stares.  "You see," the android starts, "I'm headed towards the 'attacker' now, so I can put him back in his place!"  A devilish smirk appears on his face.  "Seems the runt has stepped out of line and needs to be taught a lesson."  Shin is unable to piece the information together.  _Runt?  Who is this guy talking about?!_  Cell walks forwards a few feet.

"Shall we go?" he asks, looking over his shoulder at the kai.  Shin glares back but agrees.

"Lead the way, hellion," he states.

"You heard him," Cell jerks Jeice out of the crowd and throws him forward.  "Lead the way!"  The android suddenly sees the disgusted look of the Supreme Kai.  "I don't know where he is!  So midget here is going to show us the way."  Chuckling, Cell walks on.  The kai follows behind him.  All the villains decide to see Cell's glorious victory and join the other two.  The only one who hangs back is Recoome.

"Something's not right with that guy and they're going to greet him head on?" he says to himself.  "I just don't understand these people…"

After walking quite a distance, Jeice suddenly stops.  Turning to the mass behind him, he looks to Cell and the Supreme Kai.

"Well?" Cell snarls while glowering over the smaller being.

"H-he's over there…" Jeice mutters quietly while pointing into up a forested ridge.  At the entrance of the deadened growth is a body.  _A body?_  Originally, a soul that isn't a fighter loses its body, but here was one and this person was certainly not a fighter…at least, not anymore.  A limb is pierced through its neck and its stomach slit open, spilling its insides.

"…help…me…" And it's still **living**!  Shin runs over to the figure and pulls it free from the limb.  The figure falls unconscious, but it's still breathing…not that it really matters…somewhat…  Cell watches the entire sight with a blunt amusement.

"Alright, let's get this over with," Cell flies up the hillside to detect any life forms.  Shin pulls Jeice forward and points to the figure.

"Take him to Enma and tell him I sent you!" Jeice starts to the man but Shin quickly grabs him again.  "Also, I want to know if Enma knows how this person was able to keep his body."  Jeice nods slowly, takes the man into his arms, and flies off to find one of the many ogres to go see Enma.  Shin flies after the android and joins him at the top of the hill, amidst the dense forestry.  

There, under a raised part of the cliff, a figure sleeps.  Two ogres lay on the ground, throats slit.  Judging by their positions, they were in fighting stances.

"They probably tried to stop this person from hurting the other inhabitants," Shin says aloud.

"And I care, how?" Cell mutters and walks forwards to the slumbering being.  He nudges them with his foot.

"Hey bastard!  Get up and face me, runt!"  The figure awakens and slinks from the shadows into their sights.  The Supreme Kai falls silent.  There before him is Babidi, the wizard who died in the hands of his father's creation.  _He's the threat?_  Somehow, the kai is finding this extremely hard to believe.

"What do you want?" Babidi drowsily mutters, never taking his eyes off the android.

"It's simple, you little bastard," Cell says defiantly.  "I'm here to put you back in your place…in the **dirt**."  The android smiles at his prey; while Babidi looks at him, unaffected by the robot's slanders.

"Whatever the fuck you want to believe," Babidi replies and leans against the rocky extrusion.  Cell glares at the smaller being but quickly regains his temper.

"My, we **have** become bolder…" he lifts the wizard up so they are eye level.

"Let me go…" Babidi says calmly, but viciously.

"I don't listen to runts like you!" Cell snaps.  "But if you insist…" He drops the wizard onto the ground and raises a fist.  "Time for your daily pummeling, anyway."

The next part happens quickly.  The minute Cell thrusts his hit forwards, Babidi raises the same blade used on the Ginyu Force and so many others.  The android registers this move a second to late as his hand is slit in half up to his elbow.  With a jolt, Babidi removes the sword from the androids appendage.  Cell retains his screams and looks at the wizard, who shows a sadistic smile back.

"You—little—bastard," Cell seethes painfully.

"Just what are you complaining about?  You can grow a new one…" Babidi brings his sword down on the android's arm, slicing it off.  "Of course, that's after you lose the old one…"  In fury, Cell regenerates a new arm and glares at the shorter being.

"I'll** kill **you!" Cell hisses.

"That's impossible…I'm already dead!" Babidi cheers.  This infuriates the android further.  Gathering energy, he aims at the wizard.

"Mock me, will you?  I'll show y–" a swift move and the sword slices him across the stomach.  Shin, who's silent this time in shock, nearly dies at the sight.  The android is bleeding…**black blood**.

"H-how is that h-happening?" the Supreme Kai stutters.  Babidi swings the blade over his shoulder and shrugs.

"Don't know.  It just happens sometimes," the wizard states.  Cell slumps forward, the energy quickly dimming from his hand.  "I usually assume it hurts badly, though," the wizard states.  Shin stares at him, then to Cell, and back to the wizard.

"What did you **do**?" he exclaims.  Babidi laughs quietly at the kai's tone.

"Don't be too surprised, kai," he says while circling the android.  "I've done this before."

"What?!"

"You heard me!…of course," Babidi looks at Cell, "…the last one disappeared at one point.  Wait long enough, and I'm sure this one will too.  Want to see?"  Shin shakes all thoughts out of his head and realizes the seriousness of the situation.

"NO!" he runs forwards and lifts Cell.  Turning around, he glares at the wizard one final time and leaves.

Back on the kai planet, Elder Kai can't help but stare at their visitor.  Eternity edgily paces, giving his thoughts a chance to wander.  Where is he?  It didn't think it would take this long…I hope he's not–"

"Dear sir," Elder Kai says, snapping Eternity away from his worries.  "Relax.  You are our guest and shouldn't let your worries get the best of you.  My descendent is capable of taking care of himself just fine.  Please, relax.  It would make us feel better if you did."

"Relax?!  How can I…" Eternity stops and lets out a huge sigh.  "My apologies, but…I don't know how to explain it…I have a sinking feeling that…"

"The master is back!" The two hear Kabito's Kai.  Elder Kai notions to the dragon the direction where Kabito is.

"Shall we?"

"I believe so," the dragon replies, allowing the Elder Kai to lead.

"Ah, Kabito, I believe you said…" Elder Kai falls silent.  Before them is Shin…with Cell still slumped against his back.

"Something happened," Shin says, "and no one knows what…" The android falls from the kai's grip and hits the ground.  Kabito and Elder Kai immediately run up to Shin.  "Forget me!  I'm fine!  Something is wrong with him!  He's bleeding and–" Eternity darts over to the fallen Cell.

"No…" Raising a hand over the large fighter, a light covers him.  In seconds, the bleeding stops and his wound is gone, but he still lies there.

"What did you do?" asks Kabito.

"Healed him…but this is not a good situation," the Supreme Kai joins beside the dragon, "You have to tell me."  Eternity looks straight at Shin.  "Who did this?"

"A wizard by the name of Babidi," he replies.

"Babidi?" Kabito ask in shock.  "You can't be serious…Not that I doubt your word, master, it's just…magically, he's a threat, but physically?  I think we both know he was weaker than his own guards and that was most definitely a physical wound."  Shin heaves a sigh.

"I know, I couldn't believe it either, Kabito, but…" Shin looks back to Cell.  "It was weird.  He's **nothing** like he was before he died.  He's actually challenging people to come after him!"  Looking to Kabito, he adds, "and he's not even using magic to defend himself.  Just a sword, where I have no idea where he g–"

"A sword?" Eternity quickly interrupts, causing everyone to look to him.

"Yeesss, a sword," Shin adds.  With a disturbing silence, Eternity bends down, picks up Cell, and turns to Shin.

"Take me to him…"

"What?" the kai asks.

"I need to see him for myself," Eternity replies.  Shin wearily steps forwards.

"All right, let's go."  In seconds, Shin is gone.  Eternity shifts his sight to the ground and shakes his head in a strange fear.

"I pray that I'm wrong."

Back in hell, Babidi celebrates his new victory.

"I can't believe it.  I actually beat the android!" he says out loud to himself.  "This is great!  I've never felt so alive!"  Lifting the blade before him, he sits and admires its every detail.  _I'm gonna show them all who's boss around here._

"Congratulations," a voice rings from behind a tree.  Babidi is quickly upon his feet and ready for any threat.

"Who's there?" the wizard snarls.

"Whoa, now!  Let's not bite the hand that feeds, eh, mutt?"  Stepping from behind a deadened tree is a familiar face.  Even though the long tussles of hair cover his face, it is evident who he is.  _The newcomer!_  Babidi settles a bit.

"Well, well, well, what have here?"  The man comes forwards and stares at Babidi, pacing around him slightly.  "Hmm?  I'd say it's a wizard quickly rising to the top of the food chain."  The man stops before the smaller being and smiles.  "So, you miss me?" he jokingly adds.  Babidi finds no humor at all.

"Where have **you **been?!  Do you know what I've been through!?" he screams.

"Not really," the man says dully.  "Do tell."

"Alright, let's see…first, you get us in a fight with the Ginyu Force enraging the whole lot of them!" Babidi says angrily.

"It was funny watching them run," the man laughs slightly.

"Then, you knock me out and abandon me on the spot!" Babidi adds, his anger rising.

"True, very true.  Continue?" the man asks.

"Next, those…**things** come back and beat the living crap out of me!" Babidi furiously shouts, remembering the pain from every hit.

"Ah, well, what do you expect from angry fighters?  Then what happened next?" the newcomer asks kindly.

"Next, I…" Babidi falls silent, "I…get mad and make this sword and…I defeated them…"

"No kidding?" the man falls down to the wizard's level so they meet eye to eye.  "Well, one would think it would've been easier to make your own blade when you are alone and not clinging to me for shelter…hmm?"  The newcomer rises to his feet again and stalks over to a tree, which he leans upon.

"Y-yeah," Babidi agrees quietly.  "I guess so."

"Guess?  Look around you!  You have this place crawling in fear!" the man hisses the last word.

"Not just here, either," Babidi laughs a bit, quickly regaining a calm demeanor.

"What do you mean, wizard?" the man smiles slightly.

"The Supreme Kai was here a second ago.  Stayed only long enough to watch me bring down the android.  Kinda wish you'd been here though.  You probably would've taken the kai out instantly."  Babidi is oblivious to the newcomer's expression turning to shock.

"The kai?  Here?  Today?" he forces his head into his palms and let's out an infuriated scream, catching Babidi completely off guard.  "NO!!  He can't be! The kai couldn't have known…" The newcomer falls silent.  "**N—ooo**…" he drags the word out.  This whole time, Babidi has been watching his comrade's attitude with curiosity.

"Hey!  What's wrong with you?" he comes closer to the looming man.  "With your constant cocky attitude, I thought you would've liked to create that kind of scene."

"Not enough to get the heavens involved!  Not **yet**!" the man snaps before starting to pace uncontrollably.  "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, **NO!!**"  Without warning, the man freezes up and jerks his head towards the south.  Babidi looks at him and then turns to look in the same direction.

"What?  What is it?  There's nothing over th–" he turns back around to see the man is gone.

"Hey!  N-newcomer?  Where are you?" the wizard looks around but sees no one.  "Newcomer!"  Backing up slightly, he runs into Shin.

"Wizard!" is the only thing he manages to say, before they both fall back.  Eternity looks at the pair, glaring down at a certain one.

"That's him?" the dragon asks.  Shin manages to push Babidi away.

"Yes, it is," the kai replies.  Babidi turns to say something back, but is instead suddenly before the kai's friend.  Eternity looks at him, as if he is searching for something important.  Finally, he bends down and wrenches the wizard's arm towards him, causing Babidi to let out a small yelp of pain.  The man sighs slightly.

"Nothing," the dragon says, releasing his grip on the wizard.  Babidi glares at the higher being in confusion, wondering just **what** he was looking for.

"Your sword," the dragon says.

"What?" Babidi asks.

"I heard you had a sword," Eternity extends a hand out.  "I must see it to prove my theory wrong."

"Your theory?" Babidi asks.  "What theory?"

"That's not important at the moment, wizard!  I demand to see your blade **now**!"  Babidi sneers at the man before him.

"You want to see it?" Babidi asks, reaching behind him.  "Fine!  Here it i–" a fearful shock creeps over him.  He doesn't feel it.  It's not there.  Swiftly turning around, his sight roams the area to see if he had accidentally set it down further away.  Nothing.

"B-but I had-I had it.  Just a second ago!  I-I-I could've sworn…" A new thought quickly flows into his mind.

_"Hey!  What's wrong with you?  With your constant cocky attitude, I thought you would've like to create that kind of scene."  _I didn't think he'd be **that** worried…__

_"Not enough to get the heavens involved!  Not **yet**!"  _But he **was** acting strangely about it.

Babidi looks down at the ground in disbelief_.  No…he didn't!  Not now!  Not when I really need it!  Is he that worried with Heaven getting involved_?  Eternity fiercely stares down upon the wizard.

"What are you thinking about?"  Babidi looks up again.  "Has someone been helping you hurt the others?"  The wizard doesn't reply.  "**Well**?!"

"No…" he finally replies.  After a moment of silence, Eternity hits down on his knees and faces the wizard eye to eye.  Strangely, his voice takes a different, more pleading tone.

"This is important, Babidi.  I can't read your mind, and I need to know if someone gave you or helped you get that sword.  Please."  The two stare at each other, before Babidi turns away.

"No.  No one has helped me!" he snaps at the dragon.  Eternity lets out a sigh and relents back.

"Fine," he gets up and starts to leave.  "But remember…"  Babidi looks to dragon once again.  "If you're lying to me, it's **you** that might very well pay for it."  In seconds, the dragon transports away.  Shin, curious to the happened events, transports back to Kai planet.  After they leave, Babidi leans back against a tree, a thousand questions burning inside.

"I can't believe that guy believed me!" he laughs.  "No, no one has helped me!  Please!  Even I could see–" Suddenly, a swift lightness creeps throughout his body.

"What in hel–" he never finishes that sentence.  Before he could speak, a sudden illness creeps into his body and forces itself out.  From a distance, the newcomer watches with fury.

"**Fool**!" he snarls.  "Getting the dragon mixed in this?  How **dense** can he be?!" Watching on, he sees the wizard battle his continuing sickness and smiles.

"Oh well," he says happily.  "We may have almost had a slip, but we're still in the game!"  Laughing, he leaps off the cliff side he was sitting upon and turns to walk off.

"Calm dreams, my comrade.  Your illness is the first sign of your readiness.  Tomorrow…" the man holds Babidi's stolen blade in his hands.  "Tomorrow, we prepare for the real thing."

*************************************

**_Pawsy:_**  Yeehaw!  I've finally got part 4 up!

**_Frieza:_**  'Yeehaw?'  How country of you…

**_Pawsy:_**  _*singing*_  I could've been cowboy!  I could've learned rope and riiide!

**_Frieza:_**  _*speaking while writing* _Country…music…limitation…starts…tomorrow…

**_Pawsy:_**  NO!! My country music!!  YAAHH!!! _*attacks Frieza, starting a tussle*_

**_Babidi:_**  Great, they're at it…**again**.

**_Pawsy:_**  _*now sitting on Frieza's back*_  I win!

**_Frieza:_**  Get off me!

**_Pawsy:_**  Well, Frieza, to quote my cousin, Morgan: Shuttup!  Pillows don't talk!  _*looks at screen*_  Huh?  Oh, yeah!  If you want a picture of the Newcomer, Eternity, or…something…e-mail me and I'll let you have it!  I finally completed that nameless jerk!

**_Frieza:_**  Nameless?  I thought he was called_…*Pawsy bashes Frieza with a bat*_  YeeOW!!

**_Pawsy:_**_ *growling*_ Any more giveaways, partner?

**_Frieza:_**  _*groaning*_  Nope…I'm fine…

**_Pawsy:_**  Good!  _*cheery again*_  Okay!  So, I hope I still have fans out there!  I thank you for reading this part and bow to you.  _*bows, allowing Frieza to get up*_  Yipe!  _*hits floor*_

**_Frieza:_**  Showed you!

**_Pawsy:_**  I'm gonna—! _*chases after him with _**axe!**_*_

**_Babidi:_**  Here we go again…over and over and over and over and….


	5. The Change

**_Pawsy:_** Hi!  Guess what?

**_Frieza:_**  What?  
**_Pawsy:_**  I don't own DBZ!

**_Frieza:_**  ….no kidding, kiddo.

**_Pawsy:_**  Heh!  Anyway, this is not the last chapter of this story!

**_Frieza:_**  ….I think they can figure that on there own, Pawsy.

**_Pawsy:_**  _*mysteriously* _Or do they?

**_Frieza:_**  Yes…

**_Pawsy:_**  Okay, read and enjoy!

********************************

The Change 

"I don't understand.  I just don't understand it!"  Eternity paces heavily on the grassy knolls of the kai planet.  "How could someone like that have that kind of power!?"

"Dragon," Eternity sifts his gaze towards Shin.

"You can call me by my name."

"If you insist.  Eternity," the kai continues, "Do you have any idea what's happening in hell?"  Eternity stops and sighs.

"No, I want to say a certain assumption but I can't…" the man looks away.  "That's probably a good thing."

"What is it that you want to assume?" the elder kai asks.  Eternity shakes his head in a strange sense of defeat.

"I can't tell you.  None should know of it."  He walks forwards and stops right at a cliff's edge.  "Shin."  The kai is caught off guard, but replies.

"Yes?"

"I hate to ask you this, but do continue to watch hell for me.  If anything comes up, I need to know immediately."  A moment of silence crosses them.

"Yes, of course," Shin replies.  Even at this moment, Eternity manages to smile.

"Thank you very much."  And with that, the dragon is gone.  After a brief second, Elder kai joins beside his descendent.  

"So…are things that bad that they involve the dragons?" Elder kai asks.  Shin sighs.

"I hope not."

"Eternity."  The silver haired man halts in his pace and groans.  _Oh no…_  Turning around, he is greeted by the presence of another young male with mussed deep gray hair and taupe colored tips.  His right pupil is yellow while the left is red.  Stalking over to Eternity, the dragon quickly thinks of the various questions that will be brought up.

"May I walk with you?" the man asks.

"I see no reason as to not," the new being joins by the dragon's side and the two continue their trek forward.  The man shifts his gaze to his left, the place where Eternity is walking, and smiles slightly.

"So, Eternity, where have you been?" the new man asks.

"On a place beyond your 'morals'," is the dragon's reply.  The man smiles slightly, trying to hide his slight anger.

"I see.  Meddling with other's affairs again?  You never learn," the new being mutters, stroking a hand through his two toned hair.  Eternity glares fiercely at his enemy.

"Listen hear, green star—"

"It won't kill you to call me by my name," the man quickly interrupts.

"Fine!  Dark Shadow…as hard as it is for you to believe, some affairs are to be helped in."

"I'm sure they are."

"Yes!  They are!  Especially now, more than ever!" Eternity's temper erupts again.

"Fool," Dark Shadow stops walking and faces Eternity, only now, a vicious scowl crosses over his face.  "You!  You always believed that the slightest problem that gets out of hand needs your help!"

"And you are too much of a fatalist!  Not all things can be handled on their own!  Sometimes people need a boost!  Or even a miracle!" Eternity says.

"We are not in charge of miracles," Dark Shadow points out.

"But we can ask for one," Eternity quickly retorts.   His green star rival snarls viciously.

"You best ask for one when the higher council gets word of you interference with the lower dimensions."

"You can't tell them!  I am knee deep in a situation that could get worse!" Eternity screams out in worry.

"Oh, I'm sorry!  Just what can be so bad that the 'infamous' blue star dragon, Eternity, has to intervene and help save the world?" Dark Shadow laughs at his cruel joke.

"I'm looking at someone who might go lower than hell," Eternity says coldly.  His green star rival immediately falls silent, his eyes wide in shock.

"I…I–I never knew…" Dark Shadow stares at the ground quietly before starting to leave.  "My prayers to your cause."  As Eternity watches his competitor leave, he couldn't help but think of how the gravest moment can pull even the deepest of enemies together.

Down in hell, Babidi stalks through the forests furiously.  Yesterday, he had been the largest threat in this realm.  But that title was stripped from him in seconds!  The newcomer had left, his sword was missing, he has the kai and some 'human' after him, and for some odd reason he has been getting sick quite often.  _Damn them!  Damn them all!_  Continuing his walk, he cautiously looks around him.  After all, it won't be long before everyone finds out about his drop from power.

"Bastards!  They're all bastards!" he screams out to practically no one, only to the echo that returns.  As sudden as his rage had come, he now hits his knees in a depressed state, his sight gazing downwards.

"What is going **on**?" he falls onto his back onto the soil and closes his eyes.  "I don't get it!"  Taking a deep breath, he calms down.  _What am I doing?_  Sitting up, he settles in a thinking position.

"Yesterday was nothing," he says to reassure himself.  "Soon, that **freak** will probably come back and explain everything.  Hopefully, with that scare on Cell, it will spare me enough time to get my blade back before they find out that I'm somewhat powerless."  His eyes narrow as he looks into the horizon.

"But what of the kai and–and…and that other person?"  He stares into the distance, as if an answer will come back.  His thoughts don't last long as a being slowly approaches him.  Quickly shifting his sights over, Babidi readies himself to leave if needed.

"Whoa, now," Shin stops in his place.  "It's just me."  Babidi fiercely glares at the kai.

"What do **you** want?" he hisses.  Shin steps forward.

"A little less hostility, for one," Shin says sharply.

"With you, there will always be hostility," the wizard snaps back.  Trying not to sound too irritated, Shin continues.

"So, do you always scream to yourself?"

"Shuttup kai," Babidi mutters angrily.  Shin ignores the attitude and tries again.

"Hell doesn't seem all that bad," the kai looks off into the distance.  "No offense to anyone here, but I was kind of expecting a bit more."  Babidi doesn't say anything.

"You don't have to be so silent," Shin says.  "I'm not your enemy anymore."

"Oh really?" Folding his arms across his chest, Babidi paces a bit.  "Maybe not in your eyes, but as far as I'm concerned, you will always be my enemy, as well.  You and this whole damned place!"  He turns his back on the kai.

"You should never turn your back on the enemy," Shin says jokingly.

"Shuttup!" Babidi snarls while looking over his shoulder at the kai.  Shin sighs and shakes his head, a questioning expression across his face.

"What is your problem?" the kai asks.

"What do you mean?" Babidi asks back, still only glancing back.

"When I saw you on Earth, you were nothing like this," Shin replies with a surprised voice.

"I had a change…" the wizard retorts.

"I'll say!  When you were alive, you hid behind others and made them do your dirty work.  You killed them mercilessly when they served no purpose and only kept the truly strong ones to protect you.  What in the heavens happened?"  Babidi turns completely around with an enraged expression evident.

"Then why not change?!  Do you think I want to cling behind a superior my entire afterlife?  Do I look like I want to be such a coward my entire existence?  Hell, no!  I liked that sense of power!  I could do **anything**!  I brought the strong **and** the weak to their knees!  I **have** no regrets!"

"But did you even think about what you've done to everyone?  To the various souls who've never even met you!  Even those who had: Ginyu, Jeice…I still can't believe what you did to Cell!" Shin says.  Babidi stares at the kai in shock before a strange smile starts creep across his face.

"What I did to Cell?" the wizard paces a bit, laughing slightly.  "What I did to Cell," he says again.

"Yes, that's what I said," Shin says irritably.  Babidi stops pacing and glares at the higher being. In seconds, he stands before the kai with a dangerous fury flowing through him.

"What **I **did to Cell?!" the wizard screams.  "Oh, I am **so** sorry for what I did to Cell…yes, sorry I didn't do it sooner and more often!  He damned well **deserved** it!"

"I can't believe you!" "Shin retorts.

"Hey!  Don't you start pitying that bastard!  None of them!  Those fucks beat the shit out of me everyday!  I have scars lined all over from their constant 'games'!" the wizard backs down a bit, trying to calm himself.  "And here you are, thinking I should question my actions?"

"I never saw anyone hurt you here!"

"Well, that's because you don't watch down here!"

"Maybe you should consider it your punishment for what you did in the living!"  Babidi holds back his temper, which is quickly flaring again.

"Why I ought to…" the wizard mutters.

"Look!  I didn't come here for a fight," Shin now says in a furious calm.

"Too late for that," Babidi snarls silently.  Shin sighs heavily and catches his face in his right hand while propping its elbow in his left hand.  He takes a moment on deciding how to word his thoughts.

"I just wanted to know if…if maybe you were holding back on Eternity," Babidi stares at the kai questioningly.  "The man with me yesterday."  The wizard then heaves a disgusted sigh.  "Maybe…maybe I was hoping you'd tell me."  Babidi laughs at the kai's words and leans against a deadened tree.

"Kai, you can be such a fucking idiot," the wizard says but Shin doesn't react.  "Do you actually think I can trust yo—" a familiar creeping sensation comes back to him.  In a flash, he quickly turns around and hurls behind the tree he was leaning against seconds earlier.

"Wizard!" Shin quickly runs over to Babidi.  "Are you alright?" the kai asks, placing a hand on Babidi's shoulder.  Unfortunately, Babidi is unable to answer at the moment, as another wave of sickness pours over him.  After a silent moment, Babidi is able to control himself again but is still kneeling on the ground.

"What's wrong with me?" he manages to quietly choke out.

"Nothing…you were just a little ill," Shin says concern echoing in his voice.  "But you'll live.  Don't worry," he adds with slight comfort.  Strangely, the wizard reacts differently.  In that single moment, memories come flooding past him.  Friends…his 'family', the only ones he could call family…those same words coming from him, his friend…the friend he k–   Babidi swivels around to come face to face with Shin, a fearing and saddened glaze in his eyes.  Suddenly, he is filled with an unbending fury.

"Go…away…" he says in a dangerously quiet tone.  Shin stares in shock.

"But…but, what is with you?" the kai snaps.

"Go away!" Babidi screams, stepping away from the kai.  "Get the fuck away from me, kai!  Just go away and quit acting as a spy for the bastard from yesterday!"  

"Y-you knew?" Shin asks, but the wizard doesn't reply.  Instead, he turns and charges off into the rotting forests, never looking back at the surprised kai.

Sitting in the middle of the forests, face buried in his knees, Babidi allows the tears to flow freely, just like the blood from the fresh cuts on his arms.  He hates his past.  It's that simple.  To every good side, there was always a darker one to add to his various memories.  With every vivid detail of his past pains creeping into his mind again, he just hurts more.

"Why, why, why, why, why, why me?" he manages to choke out between sobs.

"Why not?!" a voice laughs from the trees.  Shocked, Babidi quickly looks over his shoulder and into a tree.  The newcomer lies across a tree branch, laughing at the wizard's pain.

"You…" Babidi seethes.  Grabbing a blood colored stone that is near him; he throws it straight at the newcomer, hitting the man directly on the side of his scalp.  The man instantly falls silent and looks down at the small wizard.  

"That hurt," says the newcomer in a monotone voice.  "Nor was it very nice to the one person who's going to help you out."

"Help me out?" Babidi snarls.  "So far you have done nothing!"

"Have I now?"

"NO!"

"Well, of course not!" the newcomer says.  "I can only give you the steps to prepare yourself.  You bring the change!"  Babidi holds back any further comments he is tempted to say.  "Which reminds me…" the man leaps out of tree and lands on a red boulder, "this is yours."  The man throws an item to the wizard.  The sword lands in the dirt, inches from where Babidi is standing.  Strangely, he just stands there.

"Alright, the final steps you must do exactly what I say," the newcomer says as he settles on the boulder.  "Are you ready?"

"Y-yes…"

"Good!  I thought so!  Okay, first order of business, no hurting yourself," the man points to Babidi's cuts, "for a week.  Understand?"  The wizard pulls his arms behind his back in shame of his 'addiction', but agrees.  "Perfect.  Now, for the good part…" 

Wandering the grounds of hell, a large light blue ogre watches the fluffy souls of hell float by.  Dap is **too** busy watching the souls of hell to notice he's about to run into one.

"Yipe!" the ogre falls to the ground.  After a moment, he is able to pull himself up slightly.  It's enough to allow him to turn and see the spirit.

"Hey!  Watch where you're going, huh?" he snarls but stops.  Cursing numerously, Babidi slowly starts to get up after being walked over by the bumbling guard.  Dap strokes his black goatee in thought when it hits him.

"Wait a minute, I know you!" Babidi shifts his gaze over his shoulder.

"What?" he asks.

"Yeah…you're Babidi, right?" the wizard stares at the ogre.  "Of all the beings here, I haven't seen you in awhile."

"Maybe I didn't want to be found."  The ogre is taken aback by the answer for a second, but quickly switches subjects.

"You've changed," Dap immediately points out.  "What?  You didn't like your look before?"  Babidi doesn't reply.  "Hey, that's an interesting shade of red," Dap continues, looking at the wizard's shirt, "kinda reminds me of–"

"Blood?" Babidi quickly interrupts.  The ogre looks curiously at the wizard's answer.

"Yeeeaah…it's not…is it?"  

"Entirely," the wizard replies.  "To make a long story extremely short, I made a mistake I wish I hadn't."

"As if!" Dap laughs, catching on, "being a hell being, I know you've killed plenty."

"But none so…inhumane!" Shaking his thoughts of the memories, Babidi turns to leave.  "Just…j-j-just leave me alone!" he says walking off.  Dap just strokes a hand through his short black hair.

"The dead are so confusing…makes me glad I'm alive!" Dap thinks aloud.  Walking away in the other direction, he starts to feel the strange sensation that someone's following him.  His worst fear is confirmed when a voice he's never heard hisses…

"Your blood for my freedom," a cold metal skims across his neck and Dap falls to the ground.

Eternity sits in a chair, looking into the black cosmos and worrying constantly.  But he shouldn't worry.  It's been a whole week and no further news of attacks.  _Maybe it's over…just a phase…_ Eternity thinks.  _Then what is holding me back?_  Suddenly disrupting the dragon's thoughts, an object bounces off his head.

"Lumine!" Eternity snaps, swiveling his head around at the group of 'human' beings at a table playing an unknown game.  One of the beings, a elder teenager with thick, raging orange hair that falls over his face and shoulders like a sheepdog's fur, has his back to the blue star dragon.  Turning around, he reveals his freckled face and maroon colored eyes.

"What up, Etern?" he asks with a widening smile.

"It's Eternity, to you!" the dragon grabs a curvy shaped Frisbee and looks irritably at the teenager.  "I believe this is yours."

"Really?" Lumine curiously asks.

"Really," Eternity inspects the misshapen device again.  "I hope you realized the Frisbee is supposed to be, somewhat, flatter…" He tosses it over to the table, where Lumine catches it easily.

"Yeah, but where's the originality?  Besides, it still flies, right?" Lumine tosses the Frisbee across the table where it hits Dark Shadow, who is examining the board before him, in the chest.  The two different colored eyes look up from the table and glare at Lumine.  He reaches out, pushes an orb shaped piece forward on the cosmos colored checkered board.

"Your turn," Dark Shadow says in a low tone.  The teenager claps his hands together and rubs them furiously.

"Alright!  Prepare for your defeat!" Lumine grabs another orb piece and goes two places forward, landing on a card.  Dark Shadow laughs and drops three cards that he's holding onto the board.

"Sun, Super nova, Collapse, and of course," he flips over the card where Lumine's orb piece stands above, "Black hole.  All players on the field die."  Lumine and a third being at the table groan.

"Glad I departed out of this universe," a fourth player chuckles.  Dark Shadow draws five more cards from a deck beside the board.

"Guess it's just you and me, Cat Eyes," Dark Shadow notes.  The fourth being's silver yellow eyes flash in the light with mischief.

"Fine, I start by returning to this universe," Cat Eyes places his orb piece onto the board.  Eternity bemusedly watches the group as they continue their game.  Suddenly, the joyous mood is gone and everyone is silent.  Everyone freezes, Dark Shadow being the first as he stares forward into the room.  Slowly, the others join his gaze.

Before them are two beautiful women.  They are twins.  Both have fox colored, pawed hands and same colored long cattails.  Both have deep gray-blue skin, pointed ears, and the palest yellow eyes.  Both are wearing short, black sleeveless shirts, tight black jeans, and black mud boots.  Both have thick, untamed, deep gray-brown hair, which helps create their only difference; one's hair touches her shoulder, the other's, just below her ears.  A dark smile crosses both their feline shaped mouths.

"State your business," Cat Eyes snaps.  The shorthaired girl smiles.

"My sister, Dusk, and I have come bearing news from our leader," the girl says.

"And it best be quick news!" growls Dark Shadow.  "After all, your kind is not allowed here!"

"Of course, of course," the longer haired girl, or Dusk, says while motioning the dragons to calm down.  "But we were told to speak of any problems at our area and we have one.  Don't we, Night?"

"Of course, Dusk," replies the first girl.

"Shuttup and tell us, bitch!" Lumine quickly states.  The two sisters glare at the younger dragon but quickly shrug it off.

"Not very polite for dragons, are you?" Night giggles, but seeing their stares, she quickly changes to a more serious attitude.

"We come with news from our deeper realm," Night says first.

"You will continue," Eternity rolls his hand at them.  Lumine shifts his feet that have been propped on the table, ignoring a conversation he doesn't want to take part in.

"Of course," Dusk says.  "The walls are weakening."

"Weakening?" Lumine says, setting his feet onto the floor.  The other dragons quickly perk up as well.

"Yes, weakening."  Dusk paces a bit in the direction opposite of the dragons and stops.  "Not that **we** care, but your kind always wish to be informed before such matters get, to your views," she glances over her shoulder at the beings and adds, "…**worse**."

"Of course we do," Cat Eyes snarls.  The two sisters look at the dragons with disgust.  Eternity quickly continues with the subject.

"How weak are the walls?" he asks with a concerned voice.

"Only enough for our strongest beings to barely peek through," Night says.  "I rarely think of that as a danger, but your kind **is** unpredictable," she says with a sarcastic sigh.  Eternity, Cat Eyes, and Dark Shadow look to one another, and then back to the twins, whose tails are moving symmetrically.

"You have served your purpose.  You will leave," says Eternity.

"Yeah, go to your 'home', bitches," Lumine laughs.  The sisters growl slightly.

"Fine!" the both say in unison.

"But we expect you guys to be more polite the next time we do this!" Night huffs and stalks off with sister following.

"Or next time we might not be so lenient with the information," Dusk mutters as she and Night disappear into the shadows.  The dragons begin to settle finally.

"Yeeeyah?" Lumine kicks his feet onto the table again.  "Good riddance to bad rubbish, like I always says."  Cat Eyes looks to the younger dragon.

"You've never said that before," he states.

"Nope!" the flame orange haired teen smiles as he reclines the chair back slightly, "but I'm gonna say it for now on."  Dark Shadow shakes his head at the Lumine's stupidity and continues his game with Cat Eyes.  Eternity, in the meantime, ponders over their warning.

"How weak are the walls?" 

_"Only enough for our strongest beings to barely peek through."_  They actually gave us a warning?  

_"I rarely think of that as a danger…"_ Then why tell us?  We've had bigger problems with their type, but they never gave us a warning!

_"Your kind **is** unpredictable…"_ Like they care about our views or feelings on **anything**!

Dark Shadow shifts his gaze up from the table at his most favorable enemy.  Eternity doesn't notice.  _It doesn't fit!_  The blue star dragon closes his eyes in thought.  _Something is **just** not right!_

"Next time we might not be so lenient with the information…" 

"NO!!" Eternity quickly jumps to his feet, startling the others and causing Lumine to slip and hit the ground.

"OW!!" he screeches.

"What is that about?" Dark Shadow snarls, but Eternity doesn't hear him.  The pieces were falling together.  Everything!  The sword, the thirst for killing, the vague warning…his nightmare has come true.  And the beast has just left its calling card!  _It's teasing us!  And we fell into its game!_ Eternity seethes at the thought.

"Eternity!  What is wrong?!" Cat Eye asks.

"What is wrong?!  What's not wrong!  I'll have you kn–" then it really hits him.  "It, no, it can't…" The other four stare.

"**What** can't?" Lumine asks.  Eternity quickly charges off.

"Eternity!  Where are you going!?" Dark Shadow screams at him.

"We have been deceived!" Eternity calls over his shoulder.  "And someone's existence hangs on that lie!"  With that, Eternity is gone, leaving the other four with many questions.

It is time.  After waiting a whole week, not another wound has been self-inflicted and Dap's body is drained of blood.  Babidi watches as the last drop oozes from the many cuts on the ogre's neck and drops into the rounded pitcher below.

"Finally," he states.  Snapping off a branch of a deadened tree, the wizard calmly stalks to the spot he chose for the ceremony.   A small dust covered area between the thick forests and a towering cliff edge.

"Alright, let's see if I remember this correctly," he takes the branch and draws a large circle into the ground.  Inside the same circle he draws a triangle, its sides touching the circle's edge.  In the spaces between the circle's edge and the triangle's, he creates three symbols, a symbol for each space.

The first looks like a normal triangle with the top edge slice off.  Below the marking are two smaller boomerang-like shapes with the longest edge dipping downward.

The second marking resembles an expression on a face with furious eyes and a mouth that has a curved spike going up one side and down another.  A long line cuts through the right eye while a strange line curves through the left and attaches to a thicker line that touches the bottom of the left eye and top of the left side of the mouth.  The downward spike has a line that comes out of the downward spike and touches the line from the right side.

The third marking strangely catches the wizard's attention.  It's nothing but a curved line connected to the corner of a straight line under it.  Two downward spikes exist on the ends of the straight line, while a shape resembling an open tent covers the top edge of the curved line.  A long line extends from the left, cuts through the bottom edge of the 'tent' to the top of the right spike, and finishes at the end of the right spike's bottom edge.

Upon completing this step, Babidi moves his gaze to the center of the triangle.  There he draws a gothic like S with a line slicing it's upper half.  Stepping back, he checks the entire pattern.

"Well, that's finished," mutters the wizard to himself.  "What's next?"  He looks over to Dap's lifeless body.  "Oh yeah, the blood of the living."  Grabbing the pitcher from under the corpse, Babidi walks back to the drawn pattern.  Carefully, he spills three drops of blood on each of the surrounding symbols, leaving the center clean.  As simple as that was, the next step is confusing.

"Take this knife I give you," the newcomer pulls out a fresh blade from behind his back, "and lay your arm above the pitcher.  In doing this, I want you to concentrate one person, someone you truly hate, and then…"

"What was the point of not injuring myself for week if I'm only going to do it a week later?" Babidi says to himself.  But, not wanting to quit now, he continues on.  He sets the pitcher right beside the markings and lays his left arm across the opening with the knife pressed against his skin.  _Okay, someone I hate…someone I truly hate…the kai?  No.  That saiyan, Goku!  …No!_  He starts to think heavily on the subject when the unforgiving flashbacks return.  Fury burning in his eyes, a thought triggers him.  _My_** _father_**_._  In a swift stroke, the steel rakes through his flesh, opening a new wound.  Babidi is forced to hold back a scream.  Strangely, the cut hurt worse than usual.  Looking down at it, he can't believe his eyes.  Instead of the familiar red color he is so used to, a deep black ink color flows instead.  _B-black?  That's just like what happened to Cell!  Wait!_  He looks closer at it.  It's not just black, but a bizarre, shimmering translucent color blends into the darker color.

"Strange," Babidi mutters but does as he was told and lets his blood mingle with the once living ogre's.  He starts to feel weak and decides it best to stop the bleeding at this point.  As he starts to grab at a cloth torn from the ogre's shirt, he stops.  _I almost forgot!_  Holding his arm over the markings, the shimmering, black blood splatters onto the S symbol.  Finally, the wizard is forced to pull his arm back and bandage it.

"Alwright," he says in a slurred tone, due to the dizzying feeling in his head.  "Let'z continue."  Pulling the blood filled pitcher to his chest, he stumbles into the circle without trying to mess up his drawings too much.  While holding the pitcher in one arm, he reaches in and coats two of his fingers with the mixed substances.  Next, he draws the same S symbol from before on his left upper arm.  Switching the position of the pitcher, he does the same thing on his right arm.

_"Now, remember that chant I said when we first met?" the newcomer asks.  "I need you to add a little something to it…"_

"Deseet, br–" Babidi quickly stops.  All he's managing to do is sound like a drunk.  He takes a moment to regain his strength and his senses before trying again.

"Deceit, brother of Hard Heart.  Fear, companion of Silence.  Torment, Madness, and Depression, better together than alone.  And Darkness, the final realm.  Witness my words," Babidi looks at the pitcher in his hands.  _Okay…_  He quickly pulls it forward, drinking the substance.  A vicious burning sensation sears though out his body, but he's forced to ignore it.  He has to finish the concoction before continuing.  With the last drop gone, he tosses the pitcher away.

"I give myself to your master."  It is done.  He's finished…and nothing's happening.  Babidi looks around as if expecting something a little more…notable, but there's nothing!  Before he can do anything else, two people quickly appear.

"Stop where you are, wizard!" Shin commands.  Babidi stares at the kai and his 'human' companion.  Eternity, on the other hand, is fearfully staring back at the design carved on the ground.  Slowly, his gaze shifts up to meet Babidi's.

"Where did you learn this?" the dragon asks calmly.

"Somewhere…" is Babidi's quick reply.  Eternity starts to feel his blood rise.

"Damn it!  Where'd you learn this?!" his voice starts to inflect with anger.

"From a frie–"

"What step are you on?" Eternity quickly interrupts.

"None," Babidi replies, settling Eternity's nerves slightly.  "I've already finished."

"WHAT?!"

"Not that it matters.  Nothing's happening," the wizard says calmly.

"NO!" Eternity quickly falls to the ground and forces Babidi to face him.  "Who taught you this?!"

"Wha–!  Let go of m–"

"Someone definitely had to teach you this!  Who was i—?"  The sound of laughter echoes around the small area, catching the group's attention.  On the towering cliff, a figure slinks out from the dark shadows and onto an edge in the light.  His tussled hair covers his face, which has the most joyous look on it that could ever exist.

"Who's that?" Shin asks.  Eternity stands his ground, his eyes shining with rage.

"A nightmare," the dragon ferociously whispers.  The laughter gone into a thousand suppressed chuckles, the newcomer leaps from ledge to ledge, quickly making his way to the ground.  His feet meet with the brick colored dirt as he looks to the group, before starting to make his way to them.  Stopping before Babidi, his smile broadens.

"Well done, wizard!  You've done it!  You're finally going to leave this hellhole!"

"You!" Eternity screams in fury, catching a strange look from Babidi but a sly smile from the newcomer.  "Just what are you doing here?!"  The newcomer rolls his eyes while the dragon continues.  "You know your type is forbidden from here!"  Flicking both sides of his ragged hair away, the pale man lets a pleased smile cross over his face.

"Isn't it obvious?" the newcomer happily hisses, slowly getting down beside Babidi.  "To claim what's ours."  This comment catches Babidi's attention as he starts to back away from the other being.

"What?" he backs away a little further.  "Who's 'our'?  What are you saying?"  The newcomer lets out a boasting laugh.

"Can't you tell?  I've been on you side this whole time, and you still question me?" the man lays across the red soil on his side, facing Babidi the entire time.  "You see, I know the steps into leaving this place and all because I've seen this place beyond hel–"

"What he means to say is that he comes from it," Eternity snarls.  A strange emotion flashes in the newcomer's ash-colored eyes upon hearing this.

"A place beyond hell?  Is there such a place, Eternity?" Shin turns to the dragon.

"Unfortunately, yes," Eternity glares straight into the gray irises of the newcomer, but then adds.  "I also know there are no beings from there that look like that man."  Now everyone is staring at the dragon.  After a brief moment of silence, Eternity lets out a defeated sigh.

"If you're going to take him, at least don't let him live a lie," the dragon says.

"A lie?" the newcomer laughs with surprise.  "Just what are yo–"

"Show yourself," Eternity states, more seriously this time.  "Your **true** self."  The newcomer calmly glares back at the dragon.  Shin and Babidi stand in their spots, confused by the 'secret' conversation.

"'True' self?" the wizard turns around to face the newcomer.  "What does he mean by—" Babidi falls silent.  The 'newcomer' is gone.

Standing, or floating, in the previous space occupied is a large, solid shadow with sides fading to a transparent mist.  The small area surrounding the mass takes a darkened quality, allowing no light to touch its shape.  Two fierce staring, blood ember eyes glow from the ever-shifting black mass.  They are a color so deep, that a reflection could never exist in them, just the soul that harbors them.  

Eternity looks the most surprised.  So much, he is only able to gasp one word.

"Spirit!"  The shadow shifts its gaze further up to the dragon.

"Hello, star," it says in a voice resembling a mix between a viper's hiss and a dying man's last whisper, but strong enough for the whole group to hear.  Eternity finally regains enough of himself that he's able to find his voice again.

"I-I knew the walls were probably weaker than what the twins said, but enough to let you through?!" the dragon shouts.

"Surprise for us all…" the shadow shifts its form to face Babidi, "isn't it?"  Babidi doesn't reply, so it turns back to the dragon.  "So, we'll be leaving now?"  Eternity then suddenly becomes defensive.

"You'll be leaving!  Babidi–"

"Has given himself to me," the shadow forms a hand and points over to symbols on the ground and the emptied pitcher beside them.  "Every step, every little procedure is done.  He leaves with me."  Babidi quickly turns to the dark form.

"I'm leaving?  I'm really leaving?" he asks happily.

"Of course!  You did as you were told and have become mine…" Shin can swear that he's never seen the wizard so pleased.  "So now we leave," the shadow and its surrounding darkness move towards the cliff wall.

"I'm finally leaving this fucking pit!  I've never felt happier!" Babidi calls out.

"Momentarily, wizard.  Only momentarily," the dragon says aloud.

"What was that?" Babidi glares at Eternity.

"Tell me, wizard, did you even stop to think what such an escape would be like to a place…"

"Better than here!"

"…**Lower** than hell?" Eternity finishes.  Just like that, the wizard's pleased expression slowly starts to die.

"Please also note that I can no longer call you by your name," Eternity starts again.  "For now, you **have** no name."  Babidi can feel his joy falling into fear as he turns to the shadow.  The black veil places a freshly formed solid, black, clawed hand on the darkened cliff way.  With a dull red substance creeping from under the shadow's 'hand', the color bleeds away to form a gaping hole leading into a dark abyss.

"We leave now, wizard," the creature turns around and falls silent.  Babidi is fearfully backing further and further away from the shadow, quietly muttering to himself.

"No, no, no, no, no, no…" he says over and over again, shaking his head in disagreement.  "What have I done?  What have I **done**?"  The black mist soars over and stops before the wizard in a light's second.  Before anyone can react, a black hand extends from the mass and wraps onto Babidi's wrist, where it quickly crawls up to the wizard's shoulder.

"We leave!" the shadow roars.

"NO!  No!  No!  No!  No!  NO!" Babidi struggles against his captor.  "I changed my mind!  I'd rather stay in hell!"

"You can't change your mind," the shadow laughs viciously.  "You're mine!  Body, mind, and soul!"

"**NO!**" the wizard chokes out a sob as he is pulled into the enveloping darkness.  Shin restlessly watches to no avail.

"I can't let him…!" Eternity extends an arm in front of the kai.

"You will do nothing!  The wizard brought this to himself!  Damn it, kai!  He's killed a living being and drank its blood!" Eternity turns his back to Babidi's pleas.  "Come along, Supreme Kai.  Apparently, it is time to leave."  Shin slowly joins the dragon's side and starts to walk with him.

Babidi is almost entirely forced into the entrance.  Inside, numerous eyes, snarls, screams, and cries for mercy surround him.

"No," Babidi whispers quietly as the tears flow freely now.  Shin quickly glances over his shoulder one final time before turning completely around and leaping towards the entrance.

"SHIN!!" Eternity calls out in shock, catching Babidi's attention.  He looks back to see the kai charging towards him and his company.  Not missing the dragon's scream either, the shadow quickly turns and swipes a hand in the air, quickly closing the entrance.  Shin then collides into the cliff wall, where he then falls limp beside as he lands on the ground in pain.  Eternity runs over to Shin.

"Kai!  Kai, are you alright?" Eternity extends a hand out to help the kai on his feet, but Shin pushes the help away.  This action shocks the dragon.  Eternity looks down at the kai with a questioning look on his face.

"You weren't even going to help?  Why should I trust you?" Shin snarls.  Now understanding the cause, Eternity's eyes narrow.

"I couldn't help," Shin glares at him still.  "The wizard gave himself away!  He belongs to Spirit!" Eternity says.

"And Spirit!" Shin quickly snaps. "What exactly is he?"

"It," Shin looks at the dragon in surprise.  "Spirit is referred to an 'it'.  Nothing more, nothing less."  Eternity waits for moment in silence, and seeing that the kai doesn't speak, continues.  "To learn what _it_ is, I think it's a subject best not discussed.  As far as anyone is concerned, it doesn't belong in our words.  It or its minions."

"Why?"

"Why is something never to ask about them," the dragon states.  "To easily put it, there's a **reason** they're lower than hell."  The two stare in silence.  Finally, Eternity lets out a sigh and weakly smiles.

"I think we've worn out our welcome," he extends a hand out to help Shin up.  "Shall we leave now?"  After a slight hesitation, Shin takes the dragon's hand and pulls himself up.  Accepting the truce, Eternity lightens a bit.  With a swift cut in the air, a portal is formed.

"Alright, back to the kai planet," Eternity walks through to the planet.  Shin comes forward a bit, but stops.  Looking at the cliff wall, everything is just as it was left.

The ogre's dead body slumped over a rock, the pitcher still laying where it was carelessly dropped, and a few spots of who knows whose blood soaking into the ground.  One thing he notices is the symbols on the ground are gone; a sure sign that Spirit was intending on one sole person.  _Got what h…it wanted, huh?_  The previous moments flash before him.  Eternity coming in with a odd panic ringing in his voice, their rush down to hell, finding Babidi after he completed the ritual, Spirit's entrance and the announcement that he was taking the wizard away…the fear in his old nemesis's eyes as he being dragged into that engulfing darkness…  A strange fury wells up in the kai's body.  _The dragon did nothing…Nothing…_  He was the Supreme Kai.  Even if the soul was Buu himself, he is to make sure nothing worse than hell happens.  The kai starts to go through the portal when Eternity's words come echoing back.

_"You will do nothing!"_

"No…but I sure as hell try…"

********************************

**_Pawsy:_**  Fwew!  Whatd'ja think?

**_Frieza:_**  Bet they were bored out of their skulls…

**_Pawsy:_**  What?! NO! _*breaks down sobbing*_

**_Frieza:_**  P-Pawsy? _*whimpers*_ I, er, didn't mean it, you know…

**_Pawsy:_**  _*no longer crying*_ *_ mysteriously* _Or did you?

**_Frieza:_**  _*sighs*_ Good to know you're feeling better.****

**_Pawsy:_  **Yep!  Anyway, I want to thank the avid readers of my stories: Alex Ultra, you rock!  I thank you for your continued support.   Pez, you're so kind hearted.  Never change.  Thank you!  Speedwithlife, thank you for your review as well.  Babidi wants to say something but I'm not letting him since I don't trust it being nice.  _*glares at wizard who looks like he's not paying attention*_  That's right, play the innocent act…err…oh yeah!  And thank you, Fangsire.  You are an older brother with very few words…and I'm not kidding.  But they did say a lot.  Thanky for the reviews, everyone! You guys are great!

**_Peter:_** _*from HP*_  _*staring*_ Did you just win an award?

**_Pawsy:_**  _*sweatdrop*_ Noooooo….but that would be nice…_*dreamy look in eyes*_****

**_Eternity:_**  Like that will ever happen, feline…

**_Pawsy:_** _ *snaps back to reality*_ Hey!  Grr!  Anyway, I'll end this chapter with a little preview.  Take it away, Announcer dude!

**_Announcer:_**  All right!  Next time, the Supreme Kai is determined to right what he believes is the greatest wrong, even if it means descending into the darkness **below** hell…

**_Pawsy:_**  Thank you, very much, Announcer dude!  Now get out of my house, 'cause you creep me out!  GO! _*Announcer leaves* _Hallelujah…Alright, there you go.  Bya, everyone!


	6. A Visit to the Realm Below Hell

**_Pawsy:_**  'Ello!  I'm back!  And for once, I had a ton-o questions.  That was kinda neat!

**_Frieza:_**  Pawsy doesn't own DBZ.

**_Pawsy:_**  Hey!  That's right, Frieza!  You're so smart!

**_Frieza:_**  _*sweatdrop*_…thanx…

**_Pawsy:_**  Velcome!  Oh, just to give credit where credit is due, the gate guardian was nam-

**_Frieza:_**  'Titled.'  _*Pawsy stares at Frieza with narrowed eyes*_

**_Pawsy:_**  I **know** that…_*ahem*_ Sorry.  Anyway, he was given his 'title' by none other than my brother, Fangsire!  All I did was draw the guy and fuss at how I couldn't think of a good enough name.  He took my notebook and came up with a name on the first try.  Wow…

**_Frieza:_**  Now that she's rotted your minds with that senseless bit of her life, you may continue reading.

**_Pawsy:_**  Hey!

********************************

A Visit to the Realm Below Hell 

"Supreme Kai," Shin looks up from the book he's reading to see Kabito standing in the doorway.

"Yes, Kabito?"

"The dragon is here."  Shin sets his book aside and walks to the door.

"It's about time," he says as the two of them exit the room.  Stepping out onto the grassy areas of the kai planet, Shin can see Eternity talking to Elder Kai up ahead.  A portal stands behind the dragon.  The minute he joins them, the two fall silent.  Heaving a sigh, Eternity smiles slightly.

"Ready to go?" the silver-haired man asks.

"I always have been," Shin steps forward into the portal before Eternity can say another word.  Shrugging his shoulders, the dragon follows.

A pit.  That's the only word that can describe where they are now.  It feels like they are falling endlessly into a dark abyss.  No matter how many times he's been so far, Shin still can't swallow that rock in his stomach feeling he gets every time they descend.  And just as soon as the trip started, it ends as they land on their feet in familiar territory.  Dusty brown soil swirls across the ground and mingles with deep colored skies.  From here, both Shin and Eternity walk forward till they come to a large deep gray canvas wall.  They stop.  Eternity looks to the kai.

"Are you sure you want to go in again?  It's just going to be the same thing over again…" Eternity asks with concern.

"I'm positive," Shin replies.  Shaking his head, the dragon realizes it is futile to argue.  Looking up again, he calls out.

"I call upon, Gouge, the gate guardian!"  A silence follows these words before the shocks came from the ground.  In seconds, a large brown, stone podium shoots up from the dirt and above Shin and Eternity.  On the front, it's decorated with many symbols that circle around the familiar S symbol in the center.  The podium settles in its new spot when a figure suddenly leaps out from behind the stand; arching his neck back, he let's out a pained hiss.  Now panting, the creature dips his head down and glares at the two.  Shin just stares back at the demented beast.

  It's a strange creature with pale green skin except on its chest where mud brown fur bristles out and curls over his shoulders and covers the top part of his back.  His fingers wrap onto the edges of the podium, his black, claw-like nails digging into the brown stone.  His has a neck that resembles a horse's and a twisted horse's face.  Two fish fin shaped ears shift to listen in on the figures below him.  His anger-shaped eyes house stone-blue irises and small pupils.  His mud brown hair jaggedly creeps onto his forehead and grows back and down to the bottom of his long neck.

This is the most Shin has ever seen of the creature, but that's all he cares to see.  His eyes finally focused, the creature stares at the two again.  A twisted, fanged smile breaks onto his face.

"Well, hello there," the creature says to the kai.  "Back so soon?"

"That we are, Gouge," Eternity quickly interrupts the beast's attention.  The diamond irises follow over to Eternity now.

"Ah, yes, the dragon is here to," Gouge says with very little enthusiasm.  "Let me guess.  You've come to see the kai's visit goes well again?"

"Actually, I'm here to see Spirit," the creature perks instantly.

"Really, now?" Gouge looks down onto the podium and a book quickly rises out.  The horse creature starts to flip through the pages before stopping on what he was looking for.  Scanning the page, he places the tip of claw somewhere in his many writings.

"Yesss, I see," Gouge closes the book.  "My master awaits by the chambers."  The creature turns, his side now facing the two below, and draws out a long, slender sword.

"Kavasay!" He places the tip of the blade against the cliff wall.  A black substance trickles from the sword's tip and branches out across the wall like an ink drop in water.  Upon reaching an appropriate height, Gouge pulls the sword back behind the podium.  The gate is open; a blinding darkness calls from inside the wall's gap.

"You may enter," the creature bows, allowing the two to walk forward.  "Do enjoy your stay," his hand shoots out and latches onto Shin's wrist, giving the beast a chance to meet the kai eye to eye, "especially you, Shin."  Before another word is spoken, Eternity has Gouge by the throat and thrown against a solid part of the rock wall.

"You are never to speak to him by his name as if he were you equal!  To you, he is the Supreme Kai!" Eternity hisses at the beast.  Gouge realizes his raptor talon feet hang above the ground, so he just weakly smiles.

"Of course…" he gulps slightly, "dragon…" Eternity releases his grip on the beast, allowing Gouge to drop to the ground.  The creature gasps slightly before slowly turning his head to the passing duo, growling at their very existence.

Even in the darkness, there is a sense of invisible light enabling him to see.  Eternity stops finally and turns to the kai.

"I must leave you.  Think you can fare on your own?"

"I've done well so far.  I don't think this time will be any different," Shin replies.  The dragon sighs but relents.

"If you insist," Eternity turns to leave when he glances at the kai one more time.  "Just remember to avoid conversation with anyone but those you mean to speak with.  The others could bring you down badly."  

"Of course," Shin starts forward.

"And another thing!" Shin falters in step slightly before he comes to a complete stop.

"Yes," he says with his best manners, even though he is bit irritated at the dragon by this point.

"When I say to avoid others I mean it.  Especially Spirit."  The kai falls completely silent.

"You know…"

"I've known.  Ever since the beginning," the dragon paces a bit.

"But you still let me come?"  Shin asks, causing Eternity to let out a sigh.

"I'm pretty confident that if I didn't, you would've found a way in anyway.  This way I can be near if something goes wrong.  We don't need to lose the Supreme Kai in such a…pit," the dragon turns to walk away, "just stay out of trouble."  With that, Eternity disappears into the darkness, leaving Shin alone.  But it didn't matter, he knows exactly where he needs to go.

Stepping further into the darkness, he walks on the walkway he can't see but can feel.  Various screams echo around the kai and he tries his best to ignore them.  Finally, he stops at a wall he knows is there.  Reaching out, he grabs hold of the door's latch.

"What are you doing, kai?" a voice snarls.  Shin swivels around to see who is talking to him.

Before him is a creature covered in a light orange/mud brown fur.  The only exception is his hair, which is a yellow mix instead of orange and comes far off his forehead and puffs out at the sides on the nape of his neck.  He has pale red-violet eyes and coyote like snout.  His arms and legs are thin, long, and lanky, and the only clothes he wears are the tan slacks with torn ends.  His feet have two large talons on the front of his foot and a hooked claw on the back.

"Devidil," Shin snarls.  The coyote bears a smile from his muzzle, showing the sharp canines his jaws house.

"So, you had to come back," Devidil laughs.  "You feel **that** sorry for him?  Pity."  Shin says nothing and pulls the door's latch back.  Devidil continues on.  "I, for one, thought you'd be happy.  After all, we're looking at a guy who did some serious damage in his life.  Don't you think he belongs here?"  Shin continues to be silent and untwists the chain from a ring on the door and the wall.  "I even remember when he first came.  The little fuck was such a child ab–"

"**Shuttup**!" Shin snaps, surprising Devidil as he falls silent.  Pushing the door open, the kai runs in and slams the door behind him.

"Bastard!" he seethes.

"Who's there?" a voice asks in the darkness.  In this room, the darkness still subsists but very little of the invisible light exists.  "Well?  Who's there?" the voice is beginning to lose the boldness it just had.

"Don't worry," Shin says calmly.  "It's just me."  A figure in a dark corner moves.

"Kai?" the figure tries to come forward but a series of chains hold it back.  "Damn it," it mutters before turning its attention back to Shin.  "Back again?"

"I haven't given up yet," Shin says.

"You're stubborn," the figure states, but laughs slightly.  "Knowing you, you never will."  Shin smiles at the complement.  "Let me guess why you're here…" Shin looks away, hoping his companion doesn't see the discomfort on his face.

"I give up," the figure states.  "It certainly isn't because of me."

"Well, you're half of the reason."

"I'm touched," the person says with a joking voice.

"So…things holding well for you?" Shin asks.

"As much as they can, I'm sure," the figure lifts an arm but the chain weighs it, so he settles down again.  "But for the most part, it's just a survival to hold my sanity."

"Really…"

"Yeah, three more have given themselves fully to Spirit.  And now there are three more beasts roaming freely, but mindlessly," the figure sighs before cheering up again.  "Then again, not my problem, right?"  Shin weakly smiles at his companion.

"Yeah, not your problem…" He replies.  "So, what's new around here?"

"Not much.  From the small world of my prison, I just have a few new gashes on my back, had a few moments in pitch silence though I could see a world around me, and I just had a moment of remembering lies…" the being's voice slowly dies away.  Shin can't help but look up, only to come eye to eye with the figure's saddened gaze.  Quickly, it turns away.

"Sorry…" Shin says quickly.  After a moment, the kai decides to speak again.  "You know, there's something I've been meaning to tell y–" The door bursts open, where a large, dark figure stands.  It's light pastel violet eyes glare into the room.

"Out…" it hisses.  "Your time is served here and if you want to speak with your other purpose, you best get there now.  He is waiting."  The figure looks to Shin again.

"Well, what are you waiting for?  You're being called on," it says as it curls into the corner of its cell.  "Not much fun staying here, really."

"Silence you!" the creature at the door snarls.  The chained figure narrows his eyes in rebellion.

"Why don't you make me, you fuck!"  Silence echoes in the room.  Suddenly, the creature grabs onto Shin's arm and tosses him out of the room and into another 'wall'.  The shadowed beast then storms into the cell and slams the door behind it.  Silence again.  Slowly getting to his feet, Shin stares at the large door.  He can only imagine what sort of things these creatures do to their victims.

"Having fun with the locals?" Shin quickly turns to the sound of Devidil's voice.  The creature just smiles back at the kai.

"What are you doing here?"

"I live here," Devidil laughs. "Now, if you wish, you presence is required."  The coyote bends slightly in a bow.  "I am to take you there.  Please," he says the word with false joy, "follow me."

"I know where to go, Devidil."

"True," the beast stalks forward a bit.  "But it looks more professional with me being a guide."  Devidil turns and walks forward with Shin following behind.  Roaming onward, the hall starts to widen in size.  The moment of eerie silence disappears when Devidil speaks again.

"So, tell me, kai?  What about our realm interests you so much that you have to visit it as often as you do?" Devidil asks.

"My reasons…" Shin replies coldly.

"Oh, really, now?" Devidil partially looks over his shoulder.  "I bet I know…"

"Hmm?  What makes you say that?" the two turn a corner to a more open and grotesquely decorated hall.

"Instinct," the beast slyly replies.  Shin looks up to the coyote and snarls quietly to himself before speaking again.

"Alright, why am I here?" he asks.

"Because you're thinking you can save the world," Devidil's voice drops as he leans down towards the kai, "…or something of the variety."  The beast bends back and turns to continue on.  Shin quietly follows, trying to swallow his fury and the need to attack the monsters.  No, he will not play Devidil's game.  Suddenly, the creature stops.  Placing a hand on a chain doorknob, Devidil turns to the kai.

"Dare to enter again, a foolish one you are," he smiles as he pulls the door open and allows Shin to walk in.  Once inside, the door is closed behind him.  Shin adjusts to the familiar setting around him once again.  Even in this black place, he can feel how the room should be and the sight is a plain as it would be in bright sunlight.

Towering orange-brown cliffs weave and cover the room.  There are various cracks on the cliff walls where beings can climb, crawl, and walk through.  A small path trails at the root of the cliffs.  The supreme kai calmly walks forward on the path.  Somewhere in the vast room, there is something waiting for him, and he hates to be one to disappoint.  Growling noises echo from behind, causing the kai to swiftly turn around.  Following his trail are two identical beasts.

They look like disfigured dogs with broken tails and eagle talon feet.  Drool covered fangs are bared at Shin, who ignores but keeps a sense of hesitance around the monsters.  He is quite use to the sight of the creatures, no matter what their form.  They are Death and Destruction, and everyone knows that death and destruction can appear in any form, small or large, cute or hideous.  Even though they have a different appearance every time Shin comes, there are certain traits that always remain.  On Death's right eye is large, deep scar, while Destruction's is on his left eye.  A short, jagged yet wavy Mohawk of hair curls back on Death's head; it is white with a black stripe trailing at the tips.  The same is on Destruction only his is black with a white stripe.

Death lets out a hiss.

"I'm here to see your master," Shin replies as he ventures further into the room.  The twin beasts look to one another, nod, and charge forward.  Leaping from stone edge to stone edge, the two creatures disappear into the dark.

"Guess I'm going on a manhunt," the kai says as he starts on the path leading to the end of the room.  Moving with the constant twists of the road and squeezing through narrow edges, the higher being becomes even closer to the heart of the room.  After wandering the narrow stone maze, the hall disappears into a large room only to see the cliffs split into two new paths.

"How long is this pla–?"

"Who's there?!" A voice calls out. From the cliffs in the center of the split, a figure shifts from darkness of the shadows.   Stalking from edge to edge, the creature moves closer.  Death and Destruction softly growl with excitement.

"It's me," Shin says.  The creature suddenly stands.

"Kai?"  Coming out of the shadows slightly, Shin can see the familiar form of a beast.  With out another word, the figure leaps from its high cliff and plummets down.  At the final seconds, two dragon wings extend allowing the being to touch land on a spot just above Shin.  Just as quickly, the wings are folded against the being's back again as its tail lays across the stone perch.

It has a very pale dark brown/gray skin color except for the fur that grows on his elbows, covering the tops of his lower arms to the back of his hands.  His roughed wolf ears are the same color as the fur on his arms, hazel and black, and go back in caution.  His fur covered tail, cattish, scraggly, and a bit longer than his entire height, coils around his legs and over the cliff's edge.  His dragon talon feet stand comfortably on the stone, allowing the six claws, three on each foot, to dig into the rocky cliff.  Two large dark brown dragon wings with a gray underside curl on his back.  He has thick, yet scraggly slate/black hair that coils over the front of his face and back down to the end of his neck.  His eyes match the rest of his unique appearance:  a vibrant yellow with orange irises and slit cat pupils to finish.  

Even with the new appearance, some things didn't change.  For one, he is barely an inch above his original height.  The face barely changed if you ignored the canines uncovered by his jaws and more importantly, the triangular symbol under his eyes.  The 'face' and tent-like markings are each on one of his arms with the dreaded symbol of Spirit below them.  All the markings are a ash red color, as if blood had burned the beast's skin.

With out another word, the figure leaps from its high cliff and plummets down.  At the final seconds, two dragon wings extend allowing the being to touch land on a spot just above Shin.  In seconds the wings are folded against the being's back again as its tail lies across the stone perch.

"Back again kai?" the creature snarls.

"Of course…" Shin hesitates a moment, "Soul."  He says the name with disgust and shame, but the creature smiles slightly and settles in his position.  Soul sits down on the rocky edge.

"So," the beast's voice is deep and threatening, "what brings you to Hellon this time?"

"My reasons," the kai quickly replies.

"Visiting the bastard and decided to see what I'm doing," Soul accurately predicts as he stretches across the rock edge on his back.  His head slightly tilts over the side so he is still able to face the Supreme Kai.  "You're too predictable, even for a cosmic being," he laughs.  Shin stares at the ground in silence before speaking again.

"You've changed so much," Shin's voice echoes in the empty caverns.  Soul stares at the kai with a strange curiosity, his ears perking in thought.

"I am the same as the last and every other time we've met," the being says.

"Not every," Shin glares directly into the beast's orange irises.  After a moment of silent hesitation, Soul eyes narrow.

"You always come to this," Soul curls up and onto his hands and knees.

"Of course, I do," states Shin.  "I haven't given up!"  Soul lets out a laugh as he paces on the stone.

"In what?  A false dream?" the creature quickly turns to see the kai's angered expression.  "When are you going to accept the fact that I am one of Spirit's warriors?  I am Soul."

"That is not your name…"

"I have a title, not a name.  To have a name would rank me with your kind, 'cosmos'."

"You may not be 'my' kind, but you sure as **hell** are not their kind, either!"

"What am I, then?" Soul asks, a hint of irritation flowing in his voice.

"You are the wizard, Babidi!"  The creature is suddenly before Shin.

"That is not my title!"

"That is your **name**!"

"I don't have a name!" Soul suddenly backhands the kai, causing Shin to stumble.  Quickly, he starts to retaliate but Death and Destruction jump in the way and bare their fangs at the deity.  Soul stalks between his two pets in order to face Shin.  He grabs the front of the kai's wardrobe and pulls him onto his feet.

"I have a title and a place.  I belong to Spirit.  I belong in Hellon!" the beast hisses.  "I am **Soul**!"

"You are nothing!" Shin retorts.  Soul quickly raises a fist to strike the kai but Shin was faster.  He lands a punch directly on the side of Soul's face, causing the beast to loosen his grip.  Without hesitation, Shin takes that moment to run, since his powers are useless here.  Death and Destruction are behind him, snarling and trying to latch onto his legs.  Scaling part of the cliffs, Destruction leaps off from an edge and tackles the kai.  The creature starts tearing into the fabric of the kai's clothes, only to be cut short when Death lunges at his brother for a taste of the 'meal.'  Shin takes this moment to escape.  Twisting and crawling through various cracks in the stone, he begins to wonder if he's lost, but he doesn't have a lot of time to think about that.  Even at a distance, he hears the growls and steps of the ever-closer Soul.  And to add to it, he didn't sound pleased about what happened.  Heart racing, fear creeping into his body, Shin surges forward without ever looking back.  Then he sees it.  The door!  Just feet away is freedom!  He collapses against the large entrance and takes a moment to recover.  He grabs onto the chain and pulls on it to help open the large door.  It's stuck!  He tries frantically to get the door to budge, but nothing happens.  Glancing over his shoulder, he sees Soul, sword drawn and lunging straight at the kai.  He raises the blade over his head and quickly brings it down.  It lands inches from Shin's head.  Standing in silence, a twisted smile creeps across Soul's face.

"Good day, kai," he says, pushing the door open.  Shin falls back and out of the room, and the door immediately closes.  While waiting for the panic to slowly slip away, he sits there in a quiet shock.  Laughter tears him back to the real world.  Devidil peers over the higher being, giggling happily all the while.

"Well, well," he snickers, "have a nice visit?"

"He–he…he tried to **kill** me!"  Shin says, obviously shaken up by the experience.  Devidil breaks into laughter again.

"Kai!  Have you learned nothing?" Shin stares at the creature.  "He can't kill you.  He's not allowed," Devidil squats down.  "To kill you would cause quite an upset in the dragon's world.  And if you must know…" his voice drops to a whisper, "…we really don't want that."  Back on his feet, he grabs the back of Shin's clothing to lift him up slightly.  Finally, he drops the kai who lands on his feet.

"Better?" the coyote asks.  Shin says nothing, anger towards the beast growing, but it doesn't matter.  He knew the creature could care less.  Not getting a reply, Devidil walks away anyway, laughing at a silent joke.  After he's gone from sight, Shin, then, relaxes.

"I can't believe I was so panicked, I couldn't even open the door," he mutters to himself.  He makes his way to the entrance of Hellon, hoping Eternity is already there waiting.  He really wants to go home now and forget this whole meeting.  Unfortunately, Gouge is the only one standing by the Hellon gates.  Always waiting for new arrivals, the creature snarls quietly to himself in impatience.

"Heaven, help me," Shin mutters as he walks closer to the gates.  Gouge quietly looks up.

"Leaving, kai?" the beast snarls, dropping all manners since the dragon is nowhere near to rebuke him.

"Yes," Shin says quietly.  "Tell Eternity I'm waiting for him outside of Hellon."  He calmly goes through the portal without another word.  As soon as he leaves, Devidil enters the rooms.

"Lost again, did he?" Gouge asks.

"Yes," Devidil smiles.  "Good thing too."  He leans against the wall.  "We don't need him spreading rumors to Soul, now do we?"

"Yeah," Gouge snorts.  "Especially ones that are true."  They stand in a moment of silence before Gouge speaks again.

"What happened this time?"  A sneer plays across Devidil's muzzle.

"Our little newcomer tried to kill the higher bastard," the coyote beast mimics.

"Guess the kai didn't know we're not allowed to kill him," Gouge shifts in his position a bit, "not without one shit of a punishment, at least."

"For the moment," Devidil snarls quietly.  "Thinks he's such a perfect fuck."

"Who?  The kai?" Gouge asks, but Devidil doesn't answer.  Gouge sighs.

"It's Soul again, isn't it?"  Devidil looks like he's about to speak when he freezes, the sound of footprints catching his attention.

"Silence!  Someone's coming!"  The two quickly fall silent and innocently smile, fearing that the approaching figure is their mentioned comrade.  Instead, Eternity enters the room and the two quickly change to disgusted looks.

"It's you," Devidil groans.

"Usually is," Eternity says.

"You wish!" Gouge mock smiles.

"Hardly," the dragon says disdainfully as he looks around the room. "Where's the Supreme Kai?"

"Waiting for you outside of here.  Couldn't handle another rejection, I guess.  But then again," Gouge turns his away from the dragon, "can't say he's doing a just cause."  The dragon glares at the beast, but decides in favor of better judgment.  Tormenting the creature would do nothing…relieve stress, though.  Eternity smiles bitterly at the thought, causing Gouge and Devidil to exchange concerned glances.

"I'll take my leave," the dragon says as he walks through the portal.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish!" Gouge says.

"In Hellon terms, 'So long, Fucker!'" Devidil shouts, allowing both of them to laugh at the crude joke.

Outside, Eternity sees Shin sitting down and apparently thinking to himself.

"Shin," the kai quickly turns around to see the approaching dragon.

"Oh, it's you," he stands up to face Eternity.  "For a minute there, I thought I was going to be here for a while."

"True, usually it's me waiting on you," he notices Shin's downhearted look.  "I assume he wasn't willing to change?"

"No," Shin sighs.

"Then why bother?"

"Because…because I'm the Supreme Kai!  Isn't it my duty to protect people?  Whether they are or were good or bad, right?" He slouches over and rests his head in his hands.  Eternity sighs as he now sits besides the kai.

"That's not the truth, is it?" he asks.  Shin looks to the dragon.

"…I can't help him, can I…?"  Eternity places a hand on the kai's shoulder.

"You don't know that.  I'll admit I still have my doubts.  Everyone I know feels the same…but you continue to persist.  Most usually give up trying to rehabilitate a Hellon being.  Who knows?  Your attempts may all payoff one day."  Eternity gets up and dusts himself off.  "Well then, I think it's about time we leave.  By my guess, we've been here the usual length of time and by this point that guardian of yours is on the brink of losing his mind."  Shin stares at the dragon as he gets up.

"I suppose you're right, dragon." he laughs slightly.  "Kabito can be sort of a worrier.  Believe me."

"That I do," the dragon calmly smiles.  He opens a portal directly leading to the kai's planet.

"You first, kai?" Eternity says as he notions towards the opening.

"No," Shin says.

"Alright then, see you on the other side!" Eternity steps through the portal.  Shin starts forward, stops, and hesitates for a moment.

"Kai?  Are you coming?" a voice rings from the portal, snapping Shin back to his senses.

"Oh!  Of course!" he steps into the portal and the opening disappears.  In the shadows, two familiar light pastel violet irises burn in the darkness.  At the figure's feet, a quiet screeching whimper can be heard.

"Calm down, my pet," a shadowed hand strokes the hidden beast's head.  "I do believe the kai may be more of a problem than we had originally thought, hmm?  Such trouble should be eliminated."  It looks at the now gone portal; its eyes narrow.  "And one day it will be."

********************************

**_Pawsy:_**  Keeyo!  It's finsished!  Finally!  After all my personal problems solved: term paper, post depression feelings, my birthday, _*quietly*_ mainly writer's block… _*normal*_ I'm finished!  Yay for me!

**_Frieza:_**  At least it's done.

**_Pawsy:_**  Really.  Hopefully the other chapters will be done faster.  I've practically written out chapters 6-8!

**_Frieza:_**  A lot of time on your hands, huh?

**_Pawsy:_**  Not really.  Try free spaces between classes.  Oh, since I know the next chappie, I believe I can give a description!

**_Frieza:_**  You're not going to let the announcer do it?

**_Pawsy:_**  NO!  I hate the announcer!  The announcer scares me!  I mean, **really**, who can trust a disembodied voice?

**_Frieza:_**  The invisible man?

**_Pawsy:_**  ..….…..…I can't believe that make sense.…..er, _*shakes head_*  anyway, we're going to see how the wonderful Hellon beings live!  …Specifically speaking, Soul! _*silence*_

**_Frieza:_**  …That's it?

**_Pawsy:_**  That's all I can think of saying except a certain thing happens in chapter 6 that's valuable to the next chapter's plot.

**_Frieza:_**  Okay then.

**_Pawsy:_**  Bya!


	7. Life in Hellon

**_Pawsy:_**  DBZ doesn't belong to me.  It belongs to Akira Toriyama, the genius.  I do own Hellon and all its intriguinging beings, so don't you dare steal them.  Not like you would use them for anything, but if you did, I would like you to ask permission first!  I swear!  The value of a good copyright is being destroyed by these various intern-

**_Babidi:_** Pawsy….

**_Pawsy:_** *falls silent*

**_Babidi:_** The story…

**_Pawsy:_** Uh…*looks down* Oh yeah! Heh, anyway, r&r and have fun!

********************************

Life in Hellon 

It's morning, if you can call it that.  The invisible light crawling through every cliff edge until it sees into a cave opening. Inside, the light hits Soul, who shifts slightly.  Death and Destruction bound into the room, their form once again changed from yesterday.  Wolf legs, vulture wings, horsetails, and giraffe-like necks with jackal heads to complete them.  Death nuzzles his master who slashes out his claws.  The beast quickly jumps back to his twin.  After a moment, both Destruction and Death crawl forward to awaken Soul.  Realizing that the two will never admit defeat, Soul sits up while extending into a cat stretch.

"I'm awake, okay?" he yawns.  Padding across the cave floor, Soul makes his way to the entrance.  Death and Destruction obediently follow behind him.

They all reach the exit of Soul's chamber and leave.  Outside, the three walk down the halls of Hellon, with their tall pillars holding up the 'ceiling.'  Coming to the cells of the tortured beings that have earned their place, there is a figure chained to a wall.  Eyes rolled back into his head and blood dripping from the throat, he is nothing more than today's meal.  Soul steps up to being, plunges his fist into the person's chest, and tears out whatever he is able to hold.  This he devours while continuing to wander the halls.

Hellon is not the most entertaining place; a thought Soul heavily believes in.  The only thing to do at this point is to torment the caged spirits but even that has its limits.  Hearing the constant whimpers from behind him, Soul tosses the rest of his meal to his pets.  While they finish off what's left of the mound of flesh, Soul licks the blood off his hand.

"Fuh!" Devidil snorts as he watches from the shadows, disgust etched on his face.  At his feet, a small creature paces.  It's looks like nothing more than a small bundle of black hair with four skinny, straight cat legs covered in flesh-colored downy fur.  Two small, white horns poke out from the hair and two angry eyes peer out.  To top it off, a small, straw-like horsetail swishes back and forth.  This is Devidil's pet, Buffer.  It whimpers but no mouth is seen.  Devidil bends down and strokes the creature to comfort it.

Soul freezes, both eyes fixed on a door.  It looks just like all the others but he knows better.  It's the same room the Supreme Kai visits every time he comes to Hellon.  Someone or something in there bothers the kai slightly.  Strangely, a small bit of anger wells up inside of Soul just looking at it.  _What is so interesting in there?_  Deciding to visit the condemned one for answers, he reaches out and undoes the chain on the door.  Watching the metal drop, he starts to open the door.

"Well, well, well, if isn't Spirit's little favorite," Devidil quickly appears and slams the door shut, slightly startling Soul.  Realizing whom it is, Soul changes his mind about the door and decides to leave.  He moves to the left; Devidil follows in front of him.  Soul tries going to the right instead, only to have Devidil cut him off again.

"Out of my way, Devidil," Soul growls only to have Devidil's small pet yip at him.

"Hey!  What's the rush?  Too good to stand with your equals…" Devidil's voice drops, "…or are we as low as you think we are?"  Soul ignores the coyote beast and tries to go around, only to have Devidil get in the way again.

"I mean it, Devidil," Soul quietly growls.  "Move."  Soul manages to push his way around Devidil and starts to leave.  Buffer leaps out and yips at Soul.  Death and Destruction quickly retaliate by snapping at the smaller creature.  Buffer jumps and returns to his place behind Devidil's legs.

"Even your pets believe they exist on a higher plane!  It's ridiculous!  What are you trying to be?" Devidil gives an unpleasant smile, "A kai?"  A pounding anger suddenly ignites in Soul as he glares at Devidil.

"You want to see how much higher I am?" he snarls.

"Bring it on," the coyote taunts.

"So be it!"  Eyes focused on the other, they charge to attack.  Suddenly, a dark figure lands between the two of them.  Claws out and fangs bared, the figure stops the battle before it could even begin.  Pastel violet eyes shine in the darkness.

"Octrovius!" Devidil snarls in shock.

"Stand down, both of you," the figure commands, but neither Soul nor Devidil looks too thrilled with the order.

"Brother…Get out of my way!"

"You can not command me!" Octrovius turns his attention to Soul.  "You!" Soul looks to the figure.  "You've been called by our master."

"Spirit?!" Devidil and Soul shout in unison before Soul regains his composure.

"What for?" Soul asks.

"Not my place to ask," Octrovius notes.  He turns his back to Soul and notions in the forward direction.  "Our master awaits."  Without another word, Soul runs off in the motioned direction with his two pets trailing behind.  Octrovius soon walks off on his own, leaving his younger brother standing there and snarling under his breath.

"You're not special," Devidil says to no one, "Just a pain."

After running a distance in the encumbering darkness, Soul stops before the gates of Spirit.  Large, towering doors with chains and hooks falling to the floor.  He steps forward to push it open slightly, just enough to slink in.  Before Death and Destruction can enter, the door slams shut.  Soul turns around in surprise.

"Soul…" a voice whispers.  Soul quickly turns his attention back to the front of the room.  A large shadow hovers above the smaller being; it's blood red eyes narrow in thought as it descends towards Soul.

"You requested me?"

"Yes," the voice hisses, "I have…" A piece of the shadow shoots forth and stops inches before Soul's face.  The fist slowly opens into a solid, clawed hand.  Upon its hand being opened, an object falls from the shadow's grip. The object quickly stops its fall since a claw still holds the chain connected to it.  On the end of the chain is a pendant.  Spirit lifts its hand until the pendant hangs directly before Soul's eyes, showing the pendant's full design.  Two pieces of metal in the shapes of base-curved triangles, one upside down, are connected by a slit shaped piece of metal in the middle.

"This…belongs to you," the hand dissolves, allowing the chain to fall to the floor.  A metallic noise echoes in the dark abyss when it finally hit the 'ground.'  After a moment of hesitation, Soul slips the tip of his tail through the chain and lifts it up to drop into his hands.  He dangles it in front of him to study the strange symbol.

"What is it?" he asks.

"A symbol of your place…"

"My…place?"

"Yes, your place…your place in Hellon," the shadow stretches an 'arm' out, "and to show that destiny has a greater part for yet."

"I see…" Soul stares at the symbol deep in thought.

"Soul," the creature perks up at the sound of his name.  "Never lose it, Soul.  Never.  No matter what, understand?"

"Yes master…"

"You see, as long as you hold that symbol, you hold Hellon with you.  You don't want to lose Hellon, do you?"  A panicked expression appears on the beast's face.

"Never, master!  Never!" his says, his eyes wide in fear.

"Good…" a demented fanged smile appears below the shadow's eyes.  "You have become quite a follower, my Soul.  For that, you have earned my greater respect."  A pleased look appears on Soul's face.

"Thank you, master," he relaxes slightly.

"You have my permission to leave," Spirit finally says.

"Yes master," Soul says as he backs out of the room.  Finally reaching door, he pulls it open.

"Remember Soul," he looks over his shoulder to Spirit.  "Keep up with that symbol."

"Of course," Soul leaves the room, never seeing the vindictive smile exposed by his master.

Soul now walks down the strange halls, his tail twisting and trailing behind him.  Without warning, Devidil quickly appears before him.

"So," he says excitedly, "are you to be maimed?  Tortured?"  His voice drops to a pleased bitter tone.  "Demoted?"

"Hardly," Soul replies causing Devidil's mood to darken.  "Spirit wanted to give me this."  He holds up the chain and pendant.  In a flash, the chain is taken from Soul's grip and is now held in front of Devidil's eyes.  A strange awe shines in the coyote's eyes.

"Nooo…" he whispers as he starts to pace.  "Him…**him** of all people!" Devidil starts screaming to no one in particular.  "How could he?  That bastard has done nothing.  Nothing!"  Soul snarls quietly at those words, but allows Devidil to continue talking to his invisible friend.  Devidil quickly turns towards Soul, glaring at the smaller being with hatred.  "What makes you so special, huh?!  I've been here much longer than you!  I am much more talented than you!  I have seniority and experience!  You have done nothing!"

"Apparently, our master's and your opinions do not match," Soul coolly replies.  "Besides, I did convert someone here."

"Oh goody," Devidil rolls his eyes while tossing the pendant into the air continuously and catching it again.  "You brought one soul while I…" He points to himself.  "**I** have brought thousands!" his voice hisses.

"I guess my one was more important than your thousands."

"Keh!"  Devidil glares at the metal 'eye' one more time before casually tossing it into the air.  Soul catches it just in time to hear Devidil's voice again.

"You don't deserve that place," the coyote quips.

"If that is true, then you will never even grace near it," Soul clutches the chain in a fist and turns to leave.  Devidil heaves a disgusted sigh.

"Whatever you say…Babidi…" Soul halts.  "What is it the kai said?" Devidil places a finger by his muzzle in thought but then perks up.  "Oh yes!  You had a name…I believe that's correct."  Soul slowly turns around.

"Shuttup…" he says in a quiet fury to  Devidil.  Devidil's sly smile appears.

"And you were a wizard!  What's the point of holding a sword when you could just curse your enemies?"  Soul stalks over and stands before Devidil, rage etched into his face.

"One more try and I'll–"

"Make me disappear!?" Devidil laughs, enjoying the anger in Soul's heart.  Without a single word from Soul, he starts to walk forward.  "I must agree…you are an interesting character with more secrets to learn every day."  He pushes his way around Soul and continues walking.

"I must be going," Devidil calls over his shoulder.  "Have a wonderfully dark day…" his voice drops into low mock tones, "Babidi."  In a flash, Soul is upon Devidil and sinking his fangs into the coyote's neck.  Devidil screams out in both pain and shock before grabbing onto Soul's tail.  With a quick jerk, he pries his attacker loose and throws the smaller being against the wall.  Devidil then charges at Soul, he quickly pulls out his blade for battle.  Suddenly a figure lands between them.

"OCTROVIUS!!!" Devidil snarls.  The two pastel violet eyes burn face his brother's.

"Stand down!" Octrovius commands.

"Never!" Octrovius slugs Devidil who falls back onto the ground.

"You stand down when I say, brother!  Or else suffer the consequences…" Octrovius says in tones that challenge Devidil.  Devidil remains silent.  Octrovius looks to Soul.

"Soul, are you injured?" he asks.

"What?!" Devidil screeches in shock.  Soul looks stunned.

"…N…no, I'm fine," he replies.

"For the moment!" Octrovius' voice suddenly takes a vicious turn.  "If I ever catch you two causing another death brawl, you'll be lucky you live to see the…"  Stopping a moment, he lets out a shuddering sigh.  "I don't care if you're my brother," he looks to Devidil.  "Or Master's favorite," he looks to Soul.  "Just remember, at your levels I could slaughter the two of you…and chances are, no one would care."  He stalks away with a large creature joining his side.  Finally, he disappears into the darkness, leaving the other two speechless.

"Well, hell!" Soul curses aloud.

"Never seen it," Devidil states directly to Soul, "Unlike some people."  With that, he leaves as well.  Strangely, the comment catches Soul's attention, who stands there in silence.

Later, Soul is making his way back to his domain.  Careful to slow down around the entrance of a dark and open room where inside Octrovius and the other three higher ranked beings converse.  He could hear them talking amongst themselves, but can barely make out the conversation.  They're probably talking about that little skirmish with Octrovius earlier.  He certainly didn't want the whole four of them together after him, so he quickly skirts across the entrance.

Further down, he notes the cell of his caught soul.  _The idiot was too easy to deceive._ Soul laughs to himself.  A sense of pride returns just before he stops at another door.  It's the room he was going to enter before Devidil came.  The chain is still loose from where he undid it earlier, the door just begging to be opened.  Death and Destruction stop beside their master and look at one another.

"Mur…" Death whimpers the sound while tugging lightly on Soul's shirt, who merely pushes the creature away.  Death persists even further with his tugging, also having Destruction join in whimpering.  Soul growls as he finally pushes them both away and steps towards the door.  The two go after him.

"I'll feed you later," Soul snarls as he disappears into the chamber and closes the door.

The chamber is the practically the same as any of the condemned.  Towering walls but a small room.  Shadows decorate almost every corner, making the cell dark with few strips light peering through.  The sound of heavy breathing indicates that the figure living in these caged quarters is fast asleep.  Curious, Soul steps closer.  He wants to know who this figure is.  He stops just inches away from the shadowed body and reaches out to wake the being.  Suddenly, a wave of pain flows through the beast.  Soul clutches onto his chest as the burning sensation quickly dissolves into a mind-numbing rage.  His free hand slowly climbs to the handle of his sword where it grips onto the stone hard wooden handle.  He pulls it out before him and lifts it high over his head.

"Damn you," he mutters before screaming at the top of his lungs.  "**Damn you, bastard!!!**"  The figure awakens and turns to the cause of the noise.

"What th–?" The being is cut short as Soul plunges his blade into the body before him.  Stabbing viciously over and over, Soul never gives the being a moment to speak.  Finally, Soul stops his onslaught onto the figure and stands rooted to his spot.  Breathing heavily, his body and emotions are shot from the outburst.  The tip of his sword rests on the ground, allowing the thick red blood to flow onto stone floors.  Eventually, Soul gathers his strength and stalks towards the door, his blood-dripping sword dragging behind him.

Outside of the room, the beast returns the chain to its place on the door and walks towards his area in thought.  Even after that brutal attack, Soul knows he didn't kill the being.  How can you kill something that's already dead?  Come tomorrow, the figure will be healed and ready for a new day of torture, but Soul doesn't care.  He's happy he attacked the figure.  It helped to feed his thirsts for rage and helped to serve as a reminder to his place.  Holding the pendent in one hand, he can't help but grow calmer.  No matter what changes occur to him and his place, this darkness, Hellon, will always remain the same.  That is the true beauty in its nature.  Soul stops at the door to his area and opens it.  While walking in, a smile appears on his face.  After all, it's just another day in Hellon.

********************************

**_Pawsy:_**  Just a footnote with an apology.  Sorry it's been so long since I've put in another chapter for anything on my account.  It's just I'm working on trying to graduate at the moment and that alone is eating almost 18 hours of my time per day.  Hopefully, I can find more time now, though, since my term paper is done.


	8. A Deadly Wage

**_Pawsy:_** _.:giggles madly:._ I foound it….I fooooouuund it….

**_Frieza:_** Long story short, this is the infamous next chapter she lost and tried to retype but failed. Just recently, she's rediscovered its whereabouts. She's happy…

**_Pawsy:_** _.:cuddles disk and speaks in a cooing voice:._ You'll never leave my sight again….

**_Frieza:_** _.:stares:._ Oooookay….DBZ does not belong to Pawsy….obviously… _.:inches away from Pawsy:._

**_Pawsy:_** Nope, so enjoy! Unless you're a Ginyu Force fan, then…_.:hits the ground cowering:. _DON'T KILL MEEEE!!!! Oh, and Morgan….**3**!!! _.:scroll down _** ; **

**-------------------------------------------------**

_**A Deadly Wager**_

In the cosmic world of star dragons, an eloquently designed hall can lead to anything. But a vast hall filled with murals of suns, moons, and planets directs a person to two doors covered in moonlight plating and trimmed with sun flares. Inside is a room where the only light are twinkling stars of various colors covering the large wall. One orange star trembles slightly before popping and raining like bright confetti. Covering the back wall is a towering judge's desk that looms high above the floor. Behind it are five unseen beings awaiting for the four weak knocks on the door.

Knock…knock…knock…knock…

"Open," the five voices ring together in the vast hall. One of the tall and elegant entrance doors slowly slides open as a figure peers around the corner.

"Enter," the voices unanimously order. As commanded, a timid looking Eternity quietly makes his way into the room and towards the center. Standing before his arbitrators, he lets out a nervous sigh.

"You…called?" Eternity squeaks. Realizing his tarnished image, he tries to quickly regain his composure. The beings flex slightly.

"We have," the door closes suddenly causing Eternity to let out a small yelp in surprise.

"Eternity…" the five say, "we of the Higher Council have noticed your repeated visits to Hellon."

"Y-y-yes, that's true," he says with a nervous smile. "I-I'm trying to correct a-an injustice. It's j-just taking longer than I th-thought imaginab"

"With the Supreme Kai's assistance?" A large male's voice dominates the group. Eternity falls silent. Taking a moment, he tries to continue.

"Uh…uh…w-well, you see…" he stutters, then finally admits defeat. His fearful smile dies as he drops his head in shame. "Yes, the Supreme Kai does accompany me on my little trips below." There was a rippling of voices throughout the room.

"Do you need to be told of the danger you're putting the Supreme Kai into," a woman's voice rings.

"No…but he won't listen!"

"THAT IS NO EXCUSE!!" the Council's voices rings out making Eternity cringe in fear.

"Eternity…" the Council's voice, now soothing, wisps like the smoke that curls around his face. To him it has soothing effect much like a mother's touch to her child. He placidly looks up at his superiors.

"We know how you feel about the lost soul. You never could stand seeing someone hurt…or taken…" Eternity nods slightly. It's very true how he always insists on helping in the slightest problem, and damn the consequences! His superiors voices rise again.

"There are some things we cannot change. The soul gave his self away. Truly, this is one problem that cannot be helped…no matter what you do."

"But the Supreme Kai!" Eternity starts only to have the Higher Council cut him off.

"Yes…him. The Kai should not have been accompanying you below."

"Of course…I try to sway him away but he thinks something can be done! He never listens!" To emphasize the point, he crosses his arms against his chest in a sense of agitation. "He's so stubborn!"

"Like you?" the voices say with a quiet chuckle catching Eternity's attention.

"…I'm not stubborn, am I?" the figures laugh aloud on this comment. "Eternity, we know you wish for nothing to ever be wrong, but that is how lessons are learned. Example, Eternity…by example. Others can see what happens when you tamper with forces of the imprisoned. Even more fortunate, the lost soul can never spread his hate to the souls of Hell."

"More of Hellon's beings are the last thing existence needs," a young male's voice says above the other four.

"I understand that feeling," the silver-haired human looks up. "Have I finished my time here, Higher Council?"

"Almost, we still have one more subject to touch," the voices again unified, say.

"Right…" Eternity says, worried and curious of what they have left to scold him for.

"Eternity, regardless of how much you believe that the soul can be freed, we all must command that you not return to Hellon."

"What?!"

"It's too dangerous. Each time you enter that realm, you risk letting a being get out!" the first male's voice says.

"And the Kai should never have joined you in the beginning. Now he's aware of such a torturous pit!" a motherly female cries.

"Worst of all, they could act upon him to get whatever they want from here!" cries the young man.

"Yesss…that is…true," Eternity says thoughtfully before snapping back to reality. "But what of Babidi?"

"He ees lost," an accented female's voice says. "Forget heem."

"But…"

"That is an order from the Higher Council!" the voices ring together. Eternity slumps slightly upon realizing his defeat.

"Yes, I will obey," he says and turns back to the door.

"Eternity," the mother's voice soothes. Eternity stops at the halfway opened entrance and pitifully looks over his shoulder.

"Please don't worry over this decision. It's for the best," Eternity sighs slightly. "What's done is done. At least that soul was the only one Spirit wanted. With it gone, it's over. Spirit is satisfied and none is the wiser." Eternity weakly smiles.

"Of course," with that he leaves. The door closes behind the dragon allowing him something to lean on.

"Over? Feh!" he scoffs slightly. "If it's over, then why do I feel this has just begun?"

**-------------------------------------------------**

Hell. A red barren world, where after committing sins of the soul, the condemned rest. Most spirits wait for the day that they get a second chance to redeem themselves, but some are doomed to this pit for all eternity. A group of the permanently cursed, four in total, stand atop a dusty hill the looks down upon a stretch of sleek mountains. They are particularly interested at the gaping hole that grew out from a crack.

"What do you think it is?" a small figure asks.

"A hole, stupid!" A large humane-looking alien with bushy red hair lazily replies.

"That's not what I meant, Recoome!" the four-eyed toad snaps back. "I mean, where did it come from?"

"And where does it lead…" A short orange-skinned 'human' asks as he grooms his long white hair with his hands.

"Good question, Jeice," A large blue alien mutters nervously. Personally, he doesn't want to be near the hollow darkness. Recoome looks over at his taller comrade with a smirk.

"What's wrong, Burter…afraid?" the 'human' says the word with a tone of arrogance.

"Wh-what? Me? Afraid?! You **must** be joking!" the blue alien weakly laughs at the remark. He attempts to stick out his chest in a sense of showing off his strength. His comrade is not impressed.

"Barely, I can see you sweatin'," Recoome laughs as Burter's expression gives a small look of defeat. Guldo steps in front of the large red-haired alien.

"What about you, Recoome? Doesn't it bother you that this **thing** appears out of nowhere? Especially since it came shortly after, well…" the toad drops his voice as if in fear of being heard by someone, "after that psychopathic wizard disappears."

"So it comes out of nowhere? Big deal!" Recoome says with a slight wave of the hand. "It's probably just a cave."

"A cave with no inside…" Jeice mutters. Recoome glares at the smaller alien before continuing.

"As far as that wizard goes, whom I'm sure is someone that no one here wants to bring back up…" The others fall silent as they remember the day they were literally cut down by an over raged Babidi with a sword.

"He's disappeared. Good riddance really! And he's not the only one," Recoome continues. "If I recall correctly, no one has seen Master Frieza or that android, Cell, anywhere."

"What? You think they all just disappeared into the forests or something?" Guldo asks. Jeice thinks this over for a moment before expressing a disgusted look.

"Not what you're thinking, sicko!" Burter hits Jeice on the head.

"Cell's probably hiding his shame after that little tussle he lost to Babidi. The wizard could be in deeper parts of hell preparing for future 'games', and Lord Frieza…" Recoome has to think about this one. "…I don't know, maybe Lord Frieza is knockin' some guy."

"Recoome! That is our leader you're talking about!" Guldo sharply corrects his red head comrade.

"Who's not here at the moment!" Recoome chirps right back.

"So, you think!"

"Aww! Why should I care anyway? What's the worst he could he do? Kill me?" Recoome says in mock fear before laughing.

"My, aren't you cocky?" Burter growls slightly.

"Death can do that to ya!" the tall alien snaps back.

"A little too cocky…" Jeice mutters, clearly agitated by Recoome's sudden attitude change to authority.

"No, you three are just too afraid to say it," Recoome states. It has and always will be fun to mess with his comrade's heads. But what happens next, he never would've predicted.

"If you're so confident about things, turnip head, prove it!" Recoome suddenly turns to Guldo.

"What did you just call me?" he growls as he advances towards the small toad. Guldo immediately backs up but continues.

"Hear me out, Recoome!" He slows his progression towards Guldo but doesn't necessarily stop. "I'm just saying that if you're as brave as you're making yourself to be, why don't we make a wager?" Recoome halts immediately.

"Wager? What kind of wager?"

"This kind…" Guldo calms down now that he is no longer being pursued by the titan. "I dare you to enter that 'cave' and stay in there a full five minutes."

"What?" Recoome snaps.

"That way you show us how brave you are and you can tell us what it is exactly."

"If you're so curious about what's in there, why don't you go look?" Recoome points to Guldo.

"Because I'm an absolute coward, dummy! There's no way you're getting me near that thing!" The others stare at the toad in disbelief. "At least I have the guts to admit it!" Guldo snaps before turning his attention back to Recoome.

"If you don't go in, you have to swear complete loyalty to that guy," Guldo notions over to a blue-eyed, blond haired man that goes by the name of General Blue.

"Are you kidding? Who'd want to be loyal, not to mention **near**, that guy?! He has…'questionable' actions…" Recoome turns his back on the others and on the bet.

"What's wrong? Chicken?" Just as quickly as Guldo finishes his question, Recoome fiercely glares at his team mate.

"You think I'm too afraid to take your dare?" Seeing the confident expression on Guldo's face, he takes a moment to think.

"Aparently enough to not go in there either," Guldo says with a growing defiant tone. The red-haired giant looks to the tiny toad with hesitance for a second before turning cold.

"Sure," he snarls, "alright, I take that bet!" The two shake on it with Recoome nearly breaking Guldo's hand in the process. "But if I do as you say, you have to…" he thinks for a moment before a twisted smile breaks on his face.

"You…" he says with a laugh, "you have to proclaim your love to our leader Ginyu and give him a kiss!"

"WHAT?!" Guldo shrieks as Burter and Jeice fall out laughing.

"Welp! Too late! Deal's made! See you guys later!" Recoome charges down the hill towards the gap. His run slowly turns to a walk and finally a halt before the stone wall.

It scares him. The whole thing scares him. The towering wall looms over him and stretches for miles. It seems to block everyone from a nonexistent terror on the other side. As if to emphasize the feeling, the dark light that brightens hell weakens and pales just feet before the hole. The ghastly dull coloring only highlights the darkness of the gap where nothing can be seen inside. The opening itself seems to call out for anyone foolish enough to come close and become prey for some hidden beast.

Recoome seriously starts rethinking this whole situation. He turns back to the others and sees them watching him with smirks on their faces. _They're waiting for me to come back! _Fury wells up inside as he turns back to the grabbing shadows. _Well, I won't give them the satisfaction!_ With that, he charges into the unknown.

**-------------------------------------------------**

A strong lurch and Recoome suddenly finds himself tossed on a hard floor.

"Oww…." he whimpers as he slowly lifts himself onto his feet. He takes a moment to regain himself. Pain sears through his body, as if something attacked him. He looks at his arms, but sees no injuries of any sort.

"Weird…"

"Recoome!" he turns around at the sound of his name. Behind him is the way he came in, but this time he sees something other than darkness. Through the gap is hell, and directly near the entrance are Jeice, Burter, and Guldo.

"Oh shit! Where'd he go?!" Burter whimpers.

"I don't know! I don't see him!" Guldo says as he peers closer.

"I'm right here!" Recoome snaps at the others but they do not react.

"Why don't you go in and see if you can find him?" Jeice asks Guldo who stares at the opening.

"Are you kidding? I'm sure he's fine," the toad mutters to Jeice. Recoome watches with amusement. _I ought to jump out at them. That'd get 'em all good._ He considers this with great thought when Guldo speaks again.

"I'm also sure we'll see him soon," he turns his full attention at the entrance. "I seriously doubt he'll go through with the whole five minutes."

"True, Recoome isn't always one to follow through with anything except killing people," Jeice says as he looks away from the darkness.

"And he really isn't as brave as he makes himself out to be. I mean, he slept with a teddy bear as a kid!" Burter laughs.

"Burter…" Jeice seethes. "That…was…**me**!"

"Oh! Yes, but, you're, uh…you're pretty courageous, though," Burter says meekly.

Recoome glares fiercely at them unable to stomach the things they said behind his back. So what if he does say things behind the others back, but he never said things like that in their faces. Suddenly it hits him.

"They can't see me," he stands up now, "and they can't hear me." He looks at the other and smirks.

"So, they don't think I can make it. Well," he turns to leave, "see you guys in five minutes." He observes his new surroundings.

Everything is pitch black but strangely he is able to see, as it was noon in the desert. Mud brown stone pillars line up on the right and left side of the apparent 'room' he's standing in. Carved in the pillars are twisted symbols, demonic beasts, and one bizarre looking S with a line through it. Recoome places his hand on the letter to trace it. A burning fire sears through his touch and he pulls back in pain.

"Shit!" he curses out loud while clutching his hand. "Damn it!" He looks to the front of the room to realize there's an opening. Curious, he walks towards it and looks out.

Outside, there is nothing but halls with what looks like criss-crossing steel bars to hold up the unseen ceiling. Going straight is his first instinct as he roams the spacious area.

"This is so strange. I'm actually in another world, it seems," he continues walking while looking in every direction. "Is this some deeper part of hell?" A shimmer catches Recoome's eyes and he looks up to the pitch black ceiling. _What the? _A pulse of dark light causes the ceiling to shimmer again, but this time Recoome catches something. The light doesn't cover the whole ceiling but covers a pattern. He waits a moment when the shine flashes again. _Wait a minute…those look like… _Another pulse happens again.

"Words!" he gasps. "That looks like words are up there!" he stops walking just as another pulse occurs. _Strange, they should be on the ceiling. It's almost like they are hidden from someone._ He starts walking again while watching the message above. _Damn it! What does it say?_ He thinks to himself as he now realizes that the words are another language then what he's accustomed to. He starts running down the hall, following the coded message to see where it leads.

"What the hell does that s!"

"What the shit does that guy think he is?!" Recoome hears someone say. The shock sets in as he swirls around on the spot towards the noise. _Someone's…**here**? _He looks frantically around for a hiding spot.

"If that bastard wasn't so important, I'd slaughter his high-and-mighty carcass to **shreds!**" With the voice getting closer, Recoome finally settles for pressing himself into the wall between two steel bars. The bars are thick and perfect for creating great shadows to cover him, but his back feels like it's on fire. _It doesn't matter_, he decides. _I have to hold my position._ Around the corner comes what looks to him as a demon coyote that walks on two legs. At his feet is a small bundle of fur with white legs and a horse's tail. At the moment, the demonic mutt is too wound up over matters to realize that he's about to pass Recoome's hiding spot.

"I swear, Buffer, he thinks he's sooo perfect! I'd like to see him screw up once, just **once**! That would be enough to satisfy me," the coyote snarls as he continues down the hall. The bundle of fur, Buffer squeaks a bark in agreement. Suddenly, he halts and bristles his fur. _What is that thing…? _Buffer then heads over to Recoome's hiding spot. _**NO**! _Growling like a puppy, the creature advances. Recoome presses himself tighter against the wall, but the small pet insists on finding its prey. It's not that Recoome's afraid of Buffer, but something in him is screaming not to be found by the beast's owner. Buffer is now close enough to get a taste of Recoome's foot. _No choice! I'm going to have to run!_

"Buffer!" the coyote snarls slightly. The two hold in their positions but only Buffer is seen. "This is no time to play with the walls, Buffer," the canine groans. "C'mon."

"Rrrrooorrr," the small animal whines.

"Buffer! Come!" After a slight hesitation, the creature turns to his owner. He starts after the canine but only after one final glance back.

"Ke-taka tay," he yelps silently and disappears with his owner. Once out of sight, Recoome slowly emerges from his hiding spot.

"Well," he says upon feeling safe again, "that was odd." He turns the corner only to come face to face with a six-legged wolf. It's covered in flame scorched fur and pieces of bone stick out where the flesh is completely burnt. It has a scar over its right eye and jagged white hair with a black stripe in it. Its jowls open in a snarl and reveal its multiplayer shark's teeth at the intruder.

"This won't end well…"

Seconds later, Recoome streaks down a hallway with the beast right at his heels. Unable to turn anywhere and unsure of where he is, he continues running in terror. He would've flown, but something holds him down. He can't decide if it's this world or his own fear, but he doesn't care. He has to lose the creature before it catches him. In an attempt to lose the monster, he fires a ki blast. The explosion hits the beast but doesn't deter it in the least. It charges forward if not closer to Recoome.

**-------------------------------------------------**

"What is that?" Devidil mutters as he turns towards the sound. Buffer yips and runs in circles around his master's heels.

"Such an odd noise, wasn't it?" the coyote scoops up his beloved pet into his arms. Buffer lets out a strong purr as Devidil proceeds to pet his companion.

"Sounded like a…ki explosion…but that can't be," Devidil paces his area a bit, "No one here bothers with ki. No power to it, really." He stops petting Buffer which causes the small animal to whimper in question.

"Then that must mean…" Devidil's eyes narrow slightly in ferocity, "…an **intruder**."

**-------------------------------------------------**

Recoome hasn't slowed an inch since the chase began. His main focus at the moment is finding a way to escape his pursuer. He barely notices his new surroundings except for the fact that the ground has changed from a hard black to a dusty earth brown. Their running stirs dust into the air and into Recoome's dead lungs, causing him to slow down from a coughing fit. The monster takes the moment to lunge at him. As a last attempt to ward of the wolf, he grabs a black stone off the dusty ground and throws it. It cracks directly against the beast's forehead and stuns it, buying Recoome a few precious seconds. Taking the brief lead, the Ginyu member quickly scans the area for an escape. Somewhere…anywhere! The more he searches, the only thing he sees near by is a large door covered in chains. He runs over there, grabs a chain, and pulls with all his might. It's hard to open as another searing pain ripples up his arms. After what seems forever, he's able to open a crack big enough to allow him to slip into the room. In this time, the monster canine regains his footing and charges over to the entrance. Recoome struggles against more pain as he attempts to close the door. He almost pulls it close when the beast slams into the door, shutting it, and knocks the Ginyu member off his feet. Immediately, the creature begins tearng at the door to open it.

"Not good, not good…" Recoome mutters as he backs away from the door. He then feels something wet hit his shoulder. Placing his hand on the spot, he pulls back a hand full of a warm, thick substance. _Ugh! Disgusting! _He tries to shake his hand dry. _Feels just like…_ A low growl rumbles from above. He slowly looks up to see the wolf demon from before perched on a sandy cliff, drool dripping from its fangs. This one has a scar over its left eye and black hair with a white stripe through it. Recoome eases backwards when a shattering blow against the door snaps his attention.

"There's two of them?!" he screams out. The black haired wolf leaps down at the red head. On reaction, Recoome jumps away just as the white haired beast broke in. The two collide and upon recovering, start tussling as if blaming each other for the incident. Recoome takes this diversion as a chance to escape, but the only direction he can go is deeper into the cliff covered room.

Both fears of being caught and lost urges him further than he originally intended when he first entered this dark place. A howl rips across the cliffs telling Recoome that the beasts have settled their differences and now are hunting together. He looks forward for a good spot to hide and watch for those creatures. Then he sees the perfect spot ahead. A large cliff towers over the room giving a grand view of its contents from the top. Best of all, there is already a path leading up and making the cliff easy to climb. Recoome jumps onto the path and starts up the immense rocky side. As he continues his charge up the cliff's face, he starts wondering if this road leads to the monsters' home. A chilling howl rips through his spine. _Can't worry about that now!_ He thinks to himself as he goes further up the path. _Besides, their home would probably be the last place they'll look for me. That'll give me plenty of time to escape out of here. _He finally reaches the end of the path by almost running off it.

"Yipe!" he brakes at the cliff's edge just before falling off and jumps back. "Shit! That was close!" Taking a moment to relax, he gets down on his knees and peers over the side. _This is perfect! I can see everything from here! Now, all I have to do is watch for those beasts to stray away from the exit and I'm outta here!_ Recoome looks around the various cliffs and frowns. _Question is, where are they…? _A small growl sends shockwaves down his spine as he turns to see the origin of the noise. Behind him isn't the demon wolf he was expecting, but a cave that he never noticed earlier. Once again, his curiosity gets the best of him and he hesitantly wanders in.

Wandering deeper into the cave, Recoome notices more strange symbols covering the wall. This time, though, he feels a difference in the writing. Instead of a hidden message, these seem to feel like a hex. As if they are a caging curse to keep something in. The more he thinks about it, the more he realizes he saw the same words on the door and a few on the pillars in the halls. The narrow cave walls suddenly give way to a large hollow opening. The heart of the cave. There are bones and pieces of flesh scattered across the ground, and blood smeared everywhere. In the back center of the room is a stone slab raised and is the size of a decent bed. On this stone bed is a curled up shape covered in shadows.

"What…is…that?" Recoome whispers as he inches closer to the shadows. He mentally prays that it's not another one of those wolf beasts. Suddenly, the figure moves scaring Recoome enough to let out a small scream. He quickly clamps his hands over his mouth hoping nothing heard him, whether it's this creature or the wolves outside. The figure stirs slightly but doesn't come near him.

"Wait…is it…?" he inches closer to see if he's right. The creature doesn't even tense in defense and its breathing is slow. _It's asleep! _Recoome smiles thankfully. He then gets a second look at the creature.

"Wait a minute…he looks…familiar," he finally stands above the snoozing beast. "He looks like…**the wizard**?!" Recoome stands dumbfounded. _But it can't be… _he thinks to himself nervously. _I don't recall him having wings…or fur…or a tail… _He shifts his sights to a sword hilt hanging above the slumbering monster. _Oh shit! **That **sword?!_ Memories of Captain Ginyu being skewered, Burter being dismembered, and even Cell's downfall come flooding back. _It **is** that sword! Then this is…_

"So this is where you disappeared to…" Recoome mutters out loud. It's been weeks, but that sick feeling of something being wrong returns. "I shouldn't be here. I need to get out of here." He almost turns to leave when a glint of light catches his attention.

"What is that?" he whispers as he leans dangerously close to the monster. Upon closer inspection, he sees light shining off a black metallic object. A pendant, actually. _It looks like an eye…_ The demon's wings twitch slightly before folding against his back again.

Recoome shakes off his curiosity. _What am I doing? That…**thing** could wake up any second. I have to leave! Now! _He starts for the entrance of the cave. _I have severely overstayed my welcome! Besides, I can't wait to tell the others about this… _His walk slows down to a weak pace, before stopping right at the entrance. _That's if…they believe me…_ He reviews over the events he's just experienced. A dark world with light, a coyote with a pet hairball, hidden words on the ceiling, demon wolves that tried to kill him, and someone that sort of looks like the wizard, Babidi, resting in a room full of cliffs! It sounds so…**crazy!**

"I need proof! But what…?!" A thought hits him…an extremely insane thought. Recoome returns to the stone slab and stares at the mutated wizard.

"I shouldn't, but then again…" a devilish smile appears, "I doubt you seriously need this." He cautiously reaches down and lifts the chain off the back of beast's neck. Nothing. Next, he proceeds to steadily remove the chain away. _So far, so good. _The beast stretches much to Recoome's surprise and fear. Holding his spot, the creature returns back to its curled position. Recoome lets out a silent, but strong, sigh of relief and resumes the delicate process of removing the chain. He finally slips the chain off and brings the pendant up to his face.

"Ha! Gotcha!" he whispers. Recoome takes one last glance at the slumbering beast and laughs slightly. "Hope you don't mind if I take this. See ya!" Recoome heads to door. _I believe this is all the proof I'll need for the others to believe me. _He stares at the pendant. _Damn! I've never seen something of this design in hell. They'll have to believe me!_

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" a voice growls behind. _Oh shit… _Recoome peers over his shoulder. Curled in the same position as before is the twisted Babidi look-alike…only this time his eyes are open.

"Well?! I asked you a question!" the long tail falls off the slab and curls at its base. "Where are you going?!"

"H-hell…I'm going to hell." He doesn't know why, but Recoome just says his location. It's strange to open up to a stranger that way. Then again, fear does many strange things.

"Hell?" the creature looks confused. "You can't be from hell."

"Why…why not?"

"Any outsider who enters this realm without proper escort has their soul shredded or burned upon entry," the creature slowly sits up on his hands and stretches a bit like a feline.

"How did you get through?" the beast growls lightly. It suddenly makes sense to the Ginyu member. All the pain he felt when he entered and the burning pain he experiences whenever he touches anything here. It's all this realm's doing…but…how is he still in one piece? And the chain…why doesn't **it **hurt him?

"Answer me! Who the hell are you?" Recoome looks to the creature upon command.

"I'm Recoome of the Ginyu force." Unlike usual, he didn't think it would be appropriate to break into a pose this time. The beast's eyes flash a fierce fire red. It seems a streak of anger shown through upon hearing the name.

"What did you say?"

"My name is Recoome," he says a little more boldly now. "Now, who are you? Where am I? And how do I get out of here?" For a moment, the creature seems furious at Recoome's attitude, but the anger soon turns to blunt amusement.

"Me? My title is Soul. I belong within this area by the title of Hellon. As far as your escape goes…" the creature smirks slightly. "Who said you were leaving?"

"What?!"

"You're a very curious specimen…" the creature starts to rake its claws against the stone in thought. "In fact, you're the only unescorted soul to enter in one piece. I sense burn marks on your soul, but it's nothing that can't heal. Not to mention, I've seen much worse," Soul hisses with delight. Recoome stands there in disturbed silence. It takes him a moment before speaking again.

"I-I don't think I'm a-a good specimen," Recoome stutters before a new thought hits him, "but as to why I'm here in one piece, I don't know. On the topic, though, I have a better question." He looks at the pendant in his hand before continuing. "I mean, look at this!" he holds up the pendant, "I'm able to hold this. If it's from this place, shouldn't it be hurting me too?" Soul tenses up with shock.

"Yeeeah! Anyway, of all the things I've handled down here, this is the only thing that doesn't hurt me. Weird, huh?" It's then he notices that Soul is barely paying attention. Instead, he looks down and then towards Recoome with an expression that's barely amusing.

"What are **you** doing with that?!" Soul hisses. Recoome reverts back to his fearful mode as the beast takes the sword hilt down.

"Oh? Oh! This!" he laughs slightly. "This is **yours**?! Well, damn, isn't that funny! I didn't…I didn't know this belonged to anyone! I just found it outside and said 'Hey! Uh…look at this!' But I honestly didn't know it belonged to someone. My, my, how embarrassing!"

"You **stole** that! From me?!" Soul tears the sword out of its cover.

"Hey, now **that** is a false accusation!" Soul lets out a roar as he leaps off his resting area, sword in hand and aimed at Recoome. The red head jumps back and starts for the entrance.

"Oh no!" The two wolves appear at the opening and lunge at him. At the last second, he hits the ground and the two beasts collide with their master. Recoome pushes himself back onto his feet and charges out of the cave.

"Get off of me, you bastards! Get him! GET HIM!!" Recoome hears from the distance. Without much thought, he plunges off the side of the cliff. He braces himself as he lands on his feet. The Ginyu member stifles a scream from the pain and tears forward into the cliffs.

The further he runs, the more he hears snarls, howls, and the scraping of claws echoing everywhere. In time, the sounds seem to creep closer. Fearing the worst, he reassures himself. _Okay, don't look back! Don't look back! _He quickly glances over his shoulder to see all three of the monsters catching up to him. _Damn! I shouldn't have looked back! _Up ahead, he sees the chain door. He slams right into it, numb to the burning pain, and forces it open. Almost immediately, he runs to the other side and starts closing the door. _C'mon! C'mon! Close! _He looks into the opening and sees the trio closing in. Most importantly, he sees Soul getting closer, fury lining his body.

"CLOSE!" Using every trace of energy in his body, he slams the door shut. Soul's pets try to stop, but come short and smack directly into the wood. Soul leaps up onto a cliff and climbs to the top where there is an opening in the wall.

"So close…" Recoome pants as he leans against the door. "So…very close."

"There you are!" Recoome looks directly up to see Soul glaring down from a hole.

"YAH!!" he screams as he jumps up and runs; just seconds before Soul lands onto the ground. His dead heart racing, Recoome runs down a random hall. Everything is the same as the hall before only this time the walls are lined with worn and faded wood doors, each in a different twisted design. The only thing they all have in common is that each one is held closed by a large chain wrapped around a brass ring on the door.

"I'm gonna find you, and when I do…!"

"Please don't finish that sentence!" Recoome whimpers. A crash from short distance away signals how close the hunter is. _He's getting close! Need a hiding spot! _He looks to the doors on his left. _Might as well._ He stops, jerks a door open, and runs in. Upon closing the door, he presses an ear against it to listen. The scraping of claws and vicious growls tell Recoome that Soul is just outside.

"He's been here…" the creature hisses while walking down the hall. Recoome's spying is cut off when he hears the rustle of metal behind him. He turns around only to see a disheveled old man with skin barely hanging off his bones. He has crude, thick chains on his arms, legs, and neck that limit his movement. The captor stares at the newcomer with pale, wide eyes and a trembling lower jaw. When Recoome moves, he starts to whimper slightly.

"No! No…" Recoome whispers as he puts a finger up to his lips. "Shh…" The old man stares pitiably.

"Good…" Recoome whispers. As if on cue, the old man lets out an inhuman shriek that vibrates off the walls.

"What the?!" Soul turns back to the doors he's passed. In the room, Recoome covers his ears in an attempt to block out the painful sound. Finally, out of desperation, he bursts through the door and back into the hall. He looks to the left and sees Soul coming straight at him.

"Shit!" Recoome takes off down the hall. _I've gotta find a way outta here!_ He looks around in hopes of seeing something familiar. Something that will show him the way out. Recoome suddenly lets out a blood curdling screech of pain as Soul's claws rake down his back and stay in the flesh.

"Time for you to dissipate, Hellion!" the beast screeches as he raises his one free hand; in it is his twisted sword. "Now, cease to exist!" In a desperate attempt, Recoome reaches back and snatches Soul's tail. With one painful pull on the both of them, Soul's claws detach from Recoome's spine. The beast is so shocked he never recovers quick enough to stop the red haired titan from throwing him away. With an insidious crack, Soul hits head first on a 'wall' and falls limp. Instead of waiting to see what would happen next, Recoome decidedly does a wise move and leaves.

"Now, how do I get out of here?" he whimpers as he runs down a hall.

"Why don't you go the same way you came in?" a voice from the shadows stops the Ginyu dead in his tracks.

"Wh-what?" he says while keeping his guard completely up.

"Simple, you just leave this place from which you entered…" Recoome then realizes this isn't Soul he's speaking to. The voice is much different.

"Do you understand, now?" the voice asks. "Or shall I make this much more elementary for you?"

"No!" a growl from the shadows quickly reminds him of his place in this conversation. "No, I understand completely."

"Much better," the voice snaps. "If you wish, I can tell you where you are and where you need to go to get out."

"And what's in it for you?" A hate-filled snicker emits from the shadows, sending a shudder down Recoome's bleeding back.

"Oh, believe me. You'll be helping just by leaving," the voice says. "That will be all you owe me." Recoome stands his ground but finally decides he has no choice.

"Fine," he mutters. "Tell me, where am I?" Recoome is confident that the figure is smiling as it speaks.

"You are in the Hall of Rot. Souls here are good for nothing less than our meals. The place you exited was the Condemned Line. Every soul we get here goes there. I believe you've met one of our better tenants?" Recoome thinks back to the disheveled old man and shivers on the memory of his scream.

"So far, you are on the right track, but lost too. You are to go straight, regardless of what you hear or see, until you come to a split. Go right towards the Hall of Shadows. Don't worry about the lack of light. If you go straight through without the slightest turn, you won't get lost." The voice takes a moment to review its thoughts.

"Still with me?" the figure asks.

"Yes…continue."

"You'll break into light again, signaling you've successfully made it through. But don't be fooled once you exit there. You'll find the Hall of Lies. Since this will be your first and probably last time to enter it, you probably shouldn't have too much deceit in words. To leave, you have to listen for things that don't satisfy or seem truthful to **you**. If done correctly, you'll make it to the Main Hall. I believe you've seen it before?"

"You mean the place with the steel bars?"

"Precisely," the voice smiles again. "If you look towards your left you should see the opening to the Grand Meeting Section Twenty-One. Just try not to confuse it with the other fifty-four Grand Meeting Sections."

"What?! And just how do I do that?!" Recoome says in shock.

"Believe me, you'll know it when you see it," the figure in the shadows shifts slightly. "Well, that's it. You better get started, too. You're little playmate from earlier should be awakening soon. And he'll be furious, that I can promise you." Recoome stands his ground in a deep thoughtful silence.

"What's wrong? Don't you trust me?" These words snap the Ginyu back to his senses. As if he has a choice!

"Alright then…" he says while staring at the ground. "I'll take your word for it, but you better not be wrong!"

"For the sake of the both us, you better not get caught," the voice replies and disappears into silence. Without any reassurance of safety or honesty, Recoome plunges down the hallway on instinct alone. Once gone, a small Buffer leaps from the shadows, snapping at the soul who left. Right behind him, Devidil emerges from the same shadows with a twisted smile on his face.

"Things are about to take an interesting twist, no?" Buffer rubs against his master's legs in agreement. The moment Devidil lifts up his beloved pet into his arms Soul comes down the hall snarling.

"Devidil!"

"Hmm?" the larger beast barely shows interest in the new arrival. "Oh, why Soul!" he says shocked. "Whatever brings you out of your area? Already aching for a mound of flesh? Good timing really. We have some choice corpses hanging out. I really recommend"

"SHUTTUP!! That's not what I'm here for!"

"You don't have to scream," the coyote huffs. "Well, state your business. It seems pretty important if have to break the sound barrier."

"It is! Have you seen a large human-like hellion with red hair?"

"A hellion? That can't be possible, you know that," Devidil strokes Buffer's hair. "I recommend you sleep more. It's obvious you've been seeing th"

"**Devidil**!!" the coyote looks slightly surprised by the outburst. Finally, he props his left arm in his right hand and stares at the ceiling in mock thought.

"Let's see…let's see…red- haired human…hmm…"

"**DEVIDIL**!!"

"Don't rush me!" After another second of strained silence, a look of remembrance appears. "Ooooh! Yes! I remember! He went that way," he points to the correct trail. "Said something about finding an exit?"

"Exit? He's leaving?! **No**!" Soul runs down the following hall. "I can't let him escape!" Soul disappears into the far distance leaving a heavily pleased Devidil alone.

"Of course," Devidil chuckles slightly to himself, "After all, we **are** forbidden to cross spiritual lines. And you? You may **never** leave before your time. And with statistics like that, how can you possible retrieve your trinket then?"

**-------------------------------------------------**

This hall is well deserving of its name. Regardless of the shadow's words, Recoome can't help but glance to his sides slightly. Chained against the walls are corpses, living corpses with their intestines falling to the floor. The putrid scent of rotting flesh and fresh blood mingle in the air. Screams echo into every empty crack and proclaim the chained souls' pain. Up ahead, Recoome sees the split.

"Finally," he says in relief. Turning a quick right, he starts down another hall. At first nothing seemed different. Then, slowly the hall starts growing darker and darker until there is no light at all. For a moment, Recoome slows in his run allowing him a chance to absorb how dark it is. What's even worse, he swears he can hear breathing.

"_Lost?_" a voice chokes out.

"Who's there?"

"_We're all lost in shadows…_"

"I said…who is there?!"

"_Wouldn't you love to be lost in the shadows too…?_" Something among the dark, possibly a hand, grips Recoome's shoulder. His initial reaction is to just run blindly in any direction to escape. At last second, though, he remembers the warning given to him.

"_If you go straight through without the slightest turn and you won't get lost."_

"_Stay with us shadows, newcomer…_" Recoome tears away from the unknown grip and charges on. He continues down the Hall of Shadows, not realizing that a new figure has entered the room.

"I'll find you, hellion! No matter where you've gone! Even if I have to search this entire realm!" Soul plunges headfirst into the darkness with no hesitation and starts the time consuming task of scanning the shadows.

**-------------------------------------------------**

Up ahead, Recoome notices a small break of light ahead. _The exit leading to the Hall of Lies! Finally!_ In a flash, he's broken from the shadows and stands in a new room. Once his eyes adjust to the light, he welcomes a new sight. He's now standing on the ceiling of a room with thousands of doors littered everywhere. Grotesque furniture resembling such from an abandoned home hangs from the floor above and off the walls. Some pieces float before his very eyes. Then, more voices appear.

"_Freedom! Freedom! You seek freedom!_" says a small voice resembling a small child's.

"Yes…" Recoome mutters. "Yes, I do!"

"_I can help you find freedom!_" the voice squeaks. "_Just open a door and you'll find yourself home!_" Recoome stands there.

"Which door?"

"_Why any door, silly!_" the little voice giggles. Recoome looks around at the many types of doors. They are worn, shredded, aged, and stained various colors. A few even are stained from blood splatters.

"But which door?" he stresses aloud.

"_Does it matter?_" a singer croons above the others for the moment.

"_Yes, pick a door,_" a vixen sounding woman's voice coos. "_It all leads to home…especially me…_"

"_No! No! I do!_" A madman's voice screeches and laughs devishly.

"_An exit! Come to me, the exit!_" the child squeals. Recoome hears these comments and shakes his head.

"No…no, this can't be right. Lies! These are all lies!" he screams in fury. "How am I supposed to find the truth in a room full of lies!"

"_After all, your friends can't wait for you to return,_" a lower voice states. "_…especially since you've been among us for much more than five minutes._"

"Who said that?" Recoome turns in shock.

"_Why me!_" the voice soothes from a distance. "_You're quite the know it all, I can tell._"

"Who's there?" the Ginyu member snarls.

"_Hey! Hey! I'm still here!_" the small voice screams.

"_And definitely have quite a know how of this area…congratulations…_"

"_Duh! He has to if he exists here!_" a voice befitting of a biker snaps.

"_Leave him with me! I'm trying to get him out!_" the child screams.

"_Ridiculous! You're just leading him to our Realm! I know you! Hey buddy! **I** know the way out!_" the biker laughs.

"_And of course, you've had little problems. Nothing you can't handle,_" the smooth gentleman praises on. Over time, more and more voices join in helping to create a thunder of opinions. Recoome pays no attention to any of them. Instead, he walks forward and stops at an upside down door with a rusted copper frame and made entirely of aged wood panels.

"You!"

"_Yes?_" the gentleman barely shows interest.

"You're the way out. Admit it!" Silence echoes throughout the room.

"_That's your call, not mine. I could lead out or I could lead to nothing more than insufferable pain. Decide,_" the voice actually growls.

"No doubt I will," Recoome grabs and twists the corroded handle and pulls the door open. A door slams behind him. Recoome turns around to see nothing but a steel door fixated to a wall covered in criss-crossing steel bars.

"The Main Hall? I made it to the Main Hall!" he sighs in relief. "Alright, to the left!" he walks towards a large opening on the left wall. Inside is a hall still covered in steel bars on the sides and openings everywhere. Inside the openings are rooms, all containing the same mud brown pillars he saw when he first fell into this abyss.

"I'll know it when I see it…I'll know it when I see it…I'll know it when I see it… I'll know it when I see it…Well, I'm **not** seeing it!" he screams out.

"Recoome!"

"Oh no! **More** voices!" he groans.

"Damn it! How long can he stay in there?" Recoome suddenly senses a familiarity in the voice.

"Jeice?" He takes a few more steps forward.

"Maybe he's never coming out…"Guldo's voice agitatedly points out. Recoome stops at one opening and looks into it. There they are…Guldo, Jeice, and Burter stand a few feet from the opening staring in.

"Well, I believe he has definitely gone beyond the five-minute point," Burter notes.

"Shuttup!" Guldo growls, a sign that he's not looking forward to the future should Recoome appear.

"It's them! It's the exit! I found it!"

"I found **you**!" A voice roars as Recoome feels cold steel stab into his shoulder. He lets out a scream as Soul removes the blade and prepares to stab again. This time, Recoome is a little faster as he leaps away and heads for the rip.

"No you don't!" Soul swings out to stop the escapee. After all, he can't pass through the rip. This is his last chance to get what belongs to him back. The blade reaches out and slices into the back of Recoome's legs. The sudden new pain slows the Ginyu down to a hurried stagger. With a continuous burning pain surging through his legs, back, and up to his shoulder, he finally hits his knees to the ground.

"Exist no more!" Soul lunges forward with his blade aimed straight at Recoome's dead heart. Using his every bit of his strength left and ignoring every bloody injury, he leaps straight for the rip.

**-------------------------------------------------**

"I tell ya, he better not be staying in there just for dramatic reference," Burter growls impatiently.

"Personally, he can stay there for eternity!" Guldo mentally prays to himself.

"I don't know, guys," Jeice says. "True, Recoome does take his time with things, but this is longer than usual. Even for him."

"Maybe he's dead…" Guldo mutters.

"You can't die again!" Burter snaps then stops. "Can you?"

Suddenly, Recoome flies out of the black void and lands before them. He slowly stands erect, his clothes torn and blood heavily dripping from his wounds. The other Ginyu force members stare in shock.

"…hey…" Recoome manages to weakly say.

"OH SHIT! RECOOME DIED AND HAS COME BACK TO HAUNT US!!!" Guldo screams sending panic through all three of them. In an attempt to flee, they all turn around at the same time only to run into each other at the same time. Recoome lets out a disgruntled sigh.

"Hello! I'm already dead, you morons!" Recoome snarls. "I just ran into a little trouble in there." The three quickly untangle themselves and look back to their other member.

"What in hell **is** in there?!" Burter says, still in shock of the sight of Recoome's wounds. A weak but cocky smile appears on the red head's face.

"Thought you'd never ask," Recoome holds up the pendant. "Alright, you're never going to believe this but I think you should know that!"

Everyone falls silent. Jeice, Burter, and Guldo stare in horror. Recoome stands, a look of pain stretched onto his face. The only thing holding his body up is the steel blade through his chest. Black blood drips from off the tip and from the huge wound. Soul's stolen pendant falls from Recoome's weakening grasp and hits the red soil of hell. With a swift jolt, the sword is removed and Recoome collapses onto the ground.

"**RECOOME!**"Jeice screams out. Free from the corpse, the sword slides down and through the chain. Carefully, the chain is lifted off the ground and quickly pulled back into the hole.

**-------------------------------------------------**

"Hmm…So, since you were unable to follow the little bastard out, you use your sword to get what you want?" Devidil says as Soul drops the pendant into his hand.

"It worked, didn't it?" Soul sheaths his sword and slips the pendant back onto his neck.

"Feh! You think you're so creative!" Devidil spats in disgust. The larger beast looks back through the rip at the small crowd.

"Idiots! Bastard hasn't got a chance."

**-------------------------------------------------**

Recoome feels a new sensation crawl into his dead body. The best way to describe it would be an 'empty numbness.'

"Recoome…what…what's happening…to…you?" Burter stutters with no answer from Recoome. He manages to turn his head slightly to look at himself. While the black blood pools around him, he sees a shocking sight. He's disappering, no, dissolving from the inside. What started from his wound is slowly spreading to his outer flesh. His skin becomes more translucent with every second.

"Oh hell, he's dying again…" Guldo whimpers.

Dying? No…it isn't dying…Recoome knows he can't die again. This is different. Terribly different. Finally, the last shade of his outline faded from hell. Recoome is gone…but not dead. You can't kill what doesn't exist and the red haired titan, Recoome, is now nonexistent.

**-------------------------------------------------**

**_Pawsy:_** Well, that's it. Ginyu fans…pleeeeaaaasssseeee don't kill me! _.:looks at story again:._ Holy freakin' cows! Did you know this chapter was 18 pages long! I don't think any of them have hit this mark! I don't think the next chapter is going to either…

**_Frieza:_** Good luck. _.:silence:._

**_Pawsy:_** _.:stares:._ Are you still mad about that little gay reference?

**_Frieza:_** One minute, I'll answer that as soon as I finish writing your address on this poster board for everyone to see.

**_Pawsy:_** You wouldn't!

_.:Silence as the two stare at each other. Frieza goes back to writing. Pawsy lights a match, places on the corner of the poster board, poster board burns, and turns to ashes. Once over the shock of what happens, Frieza turns his back to Pawsy:._

**_Pawsy:_** Anyway, next episode, we hear from one soul on how he became a part of Hellon. Now, before you think it sounds boring, keep in mind that we'll see another familiar face of DBZ.

**_Frieza:_** And it's--

**_Pawsy:_** Well that's all the time we have for today, folks! Til next time!


End file.
